Man's Best Friend
by Alice Strife
Summary: AU. Kise was so excited about getting a new pet, he couldn't enjoy this fantastic day alone so he dragged along his best friend. Kuroko Tetsuya, in search of a new best friend, wasn't looking for a new companion, that is until he laid eyes on a rare tiger. Suddenly Kuroko finds himself trying to balance school, work, and a new friend. Just what was so special about those red eyes?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm really excite about this story._

* * *

><p><em>Man's Best Friend<br>Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya was glaring at the back of his ex-best friend's head as he dragged him around the streets like luggage. What part of 'no' several times over, including texts, did the man not understand? Was he retarded? Stupid? Did they not speak the same language? They've been friends since elementary so that couldn't be the case. Still though, looking back Kise Ryota always had a way of making Kuroko do things... by abusing his strength and height and dragging the smaller, weaker man around. Kuroko needed new friends, better yet, he needed a new best friend.<p>

"Will you stop sulking Kurokocchi? We're almost there." Kise pouted.

"I need a new best friend." Kuroko said out loud.

Kise gasped and started sulking, "Why would you say such a thing? All I'm asking you is to go with me to get a pet! What's so bad about that?"

"Everything." Kuroko answered.

"Come on Kurokocchi, please?"

Kuroko sighed, glaring at Kise's chibi face. "You are already dragging me there, aren't you?"

"AW! I LOVE YOU KUROKOCCHI!" Kise cheered hugging Kuroko and rubbing their cheeks together.

Kuroko jabbed Kise in the ribs, making him tumble over and lay against the ground.

"You're so mean." Kise whimpered.

"How long until the pet shop?"

Kise recovered quickly and stood back up, "straight over there, across the street."

Kuroko looked over there at the cute little pet shop located on the side of the street and nodded, heading over there. Kise started whining as he tried to catch up with him, tears rolling down his eyes as he ran after. A brush of cool air greeted them as they walked into the shop and they were instantly greeted by a kind pet lover and the sounds of all sorts of animal cries.

"Hello and welcome to Hyuga's Pet Store! My name is Riko, store manager and co-owner. Are you looking for a pet to take home today sir or some supplies?" Riko asked, a small smile on her face as she greeted them.

"He is, I'm here for support." Kuroko answered.

"Oh, I didn't notice you. Sorry, welcome." Riko gasped, blinking from surprise.

"No worries, no one ever sees this guy." Kise chuckled wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Get off." Kuroko said, jabbing him in the ribs again.

Kise started shivering, "I'd let to get a pet please."

"Well this is the perfect place, we have loads of selections from half-bloods, oops I mean hybrids, our store is new to getting those, to purebloods. Which were you looking to adopt?"

"Either one, as long as it's cute... and adorable... and cuddly, oh, oh! And cool!" Kise started sparkling.

"Hehehe, you look like an indecisive person. I think it might just be better to show you all our animals."

"That would be wisest." Kuroko nodded in agreement as Kise started jumping up and down, following after Riko.

"I'm looking for something rare! Something nobody else has and don't worry, I have the money to pay for it! Nothing is the limit, so if you have this secret dungeon where you keep the exotic creatures then I'd love to see it!" Kise started cheering.

"Exotic creatures? Well um, we have exotic birds here-"

"Nah, birds aren't my style. I wouldn't look cool with a pet bird." Kise said turning up his nose.

"Um, well for dogs we have Dalmatians, Great Danes, Golden Retrievers-"

"Cool, but plain."

"Kise, stop interrupting the kind lady." Kuroko said.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I'm just super excited about all of this. This is my first time having a pet." Kise chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Not at all, well. Hmm, I just recently got a pair of exotic cats from a friend at another pet shop. Let me warn you, she said they were a handful and I'm starting to-"

"Really?! Let me see! Let me see!" Kise said jumping up and down.

Riko started giggling, "follow me then."

Kuroko sighed and rolled his neck around, looking around the shop. It looked just like how he imagined a pet shop would look, pet toys, pet food, pets in cages in the back. Kuroko walked over and looked at all the small hybrid pets, several puppies staring up with him with bright different eye colors, their tails wagging, all of them greeting Kuroko with hellos.

Kuroko smiled lightly at them and continued walking past the cages, looking at all the dogs then the cats and the birds. It's not that he didn't like pets, Kuroko loved animals, but Kuroko just didn't have time to take care of a pet with all his new classes now that he entered college. Between work, school, and basketball practice, his pet would be lonely... Kuroko felt lonely. He stared at the small dog hybrid staring at him and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Hello." The girl giggled, licking his finger.

Kuroko smiled, "hello pretty girl."

"KUROKOCCHI! GET OVER HERE!"

Kuroko looked over at Kise who was bouncing around, waving his hands like crazy. He sighed and patted the girl on the head before walking over to his friend. Said friend was smiling widely, pointing at the cage that was blocked off from human contact. Inside was a black panther and... a tiger half-breed, both of them children trapped there. The panther was yawning as he played with some string as the tiger slept curled up in a ball.

"What do you think of the panther? Super cute right? Riko tells me he's only five, I think I'm going to choose him and name him Daikicchi."

"I must warn you, er- Daikicchi is a panther. Though he looks cute now, he can grow up to be a dangerous creature if not taken care of." Riko warned.

"He's so cute though, don't worry Rikocchi. I'll definitely take care and love and pamper and spoil Daikicchi so much." Kise started smiling, pressing his face against the glass.

Riko giggled and stared over at Kuroko. "Did he just call me Rikocchi?"

"It's his nickname for people. He may seem like an idiot, trust him when he says that panther is going to be spoiled rotten though."

"Perfect, because Aomine loves attention."

Kise pulled away, looking over, "Aomine? So he already has a name?"

"Yeah, but it's not uncommon for hybrids to have a full name. Usually they take their owner's last names, but in this case we could name his Daikicchi Aomine."

"Perfect! That sounds so adorable, my little Daikicchi Aomine."

Kuroko saw sparkles around Kise as he started tapping against the glass, Aomine looking up from his yarn while the tiger's ears twitched.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Could I?!"

Riko nodded, "sure, come on. Your friend can come too." She said walking to the back room.

Kise was bouncing in his steps while Kuroko walked over normally, Riko opening the door for them.

"Hello Aomine, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Kise, right?" Riko asked turning back.

Kise smiled and nodded, walking forward. "Kise Ryoka, nice to meet you Aominecchi."

Aomine stared up the older gentlemen and blinked, "He's pretty."

"Aw, thank you. I think you're pretty cute yourself." Kise said walking over to pet Aomine's head.

Aomine shivered and started purring, his tail twitching lightly. Kise chuckled as he rubbed the panther's hair, pinching his curly ears lightly. Aomine meowed and pulled back his ears in distaste.

"Sorry, sorry." Kise smiled.

Aomine glared lightly, but got over it with a shrugged and started playing with his ball of yarn again.

"He seems to like you, like I said though Kise panthers are dangerous especially if they don't like their master. So Aomine, would you like to go home with Kise?"

Kuroko looked around the room. There was a reason these two animals were separated from the others and he started seeing them on the scratched up walls and toys ripped apart. His eyes paused at the tiger whose tail started wiggling, ears twitching lightly.

"What do you say Aominecchi? I promise to feed you fish, chicken, steak, whatever panthers love to eat every day."

"Really?" Aomine looked up, his mouth drooling.

Kise nodded and hummed, "promise."

Aomine pounced on him and Kise fell on the ground. He started lauging as Aomine licked his cheeks, his tail wiggling around like crazy.

"I like you, I think I'll like living with you. Okay." Aomine said.

"Great, I'd like to call you Daikicchi."

"Whatever, as long as I get meat." Aomine shrugged.

"I'm getting the feeling that Kise is going to be treated more like the pet than the master in this relationship." Riko chuckled slowly, looking at Kuroko.

She noticed his eyes on Kagami and blinked, walking over.

"Kuroko?" She asked, touching his shoulder.

Kuroko blinked and looked over at her, "is there something wrong with him?"

"Kagami? No, he's always like that. All he does is sleeps and eats, I hoped placing him with Aomine would make him feel less lonely you know? But all the two of them do is get into fights and well," Riko sighed, "at least he was actually doing something before, but now that Aomine's leaving I'm wondering if he'll be okay. Kagami's actually a sweet pet, no one takes the time to learn that though. He's been returned here four times already, before at his previous shop ten."

So that's why Kuroko was so drawn to him, because he saw a fellow loner. Kagami seemed to curl up into a tighter ball as they started talking, maybe trying to block out all the noise so he could sleep.

"I think we're ready Rikocchi, come along Daikicchi! I can't wait until you see your new home, I'll buy you whatever you want here so you can feel at perfectly at home."

"Cool!" Aomine said wiggling his tail as he held Kise's hand while they walked out the room.

"Alright, Kuroko? Are you coming?" Riko asked.

Kuroko blinked softly, "could I stay here for a little while longer?"

"I don't think that's a good, though he looks small he's really dangerous and-"

"Please?" Kuroko asked turning to Riko.

Riko gulped, "um, just make sure you lock the door when you leave and um, scream if he attacks you." She said following Kise out the door.

Kuroko nodded and walked over to Kagami, standing a good six feet away from him. He squatted down and started wondering what he was about to do or say.

"Hi, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

He was met with silence. God, what was he doing right now?

"I'm a 19 years old, a freshman in college. I love playing basketball, though I'm studying to be a teacher. I work at a convenience store near my school, I don't make a lot of money but it's all I have right now. I live alone in a decent one room apartment, don't have much of a life, don't have much friends, pretty much a loner. If you came to live with me you'd pretty much be alone most of the time, I survive on cup a noodles near the end of the month each month. I wouldn't be able to pamper you like Kise could, hell I don't think I can afford you now. But anyway, I don't why I'm saying this. It's just when I saw you... I saw myself and..." Kuroko stopped talking.

The sleeping tiger uncurled himself and yawned, leaning up. He turned around, his tail curling around himself, opening his dark red eyes to stare at the voice that had just rudely awoken him. His sharp red tiger eyes looked him up and down, staring, then he yawned again.

"Okay."

Kuroko blinked. Kagami stood up wobbly on his two feet, but he stood up just fine after a while and started walking over to the door. He didn't dare leave without Kuroko or else risk getting wet by Riko and stood near the door.

"Are you coming new master or what?"

Kuroko turned around and cleared his voice, standing up. "Kuroko's fine, or even Tetsuya." He said following after.

Kagami shrugged, "masters are all the same. It'll be nice being outside for a while before coming back."

Kuroko frowned, but held onto Kagami's hand as he reached for it to follow him out. Kise was laughing loudly, petting Aomine who loved the attention while Riko was ringing up all their items, a small smile on her face.

"Kuroko? Did you lock u- what's he doing out of his cage?" Riko asked, her face paling.

She started to reach for her water bottle and Kagami flinched, hiding behind Kuroko with his ears down.

"It's alright Riko, I'm adopting him." Kuroko said, a little amused seeing this.

"Really Kurokocchi?! That's so cute, and here you were saying you didn't want to come. It if wasn't for me you wouldn't have met your future pet! This is perfect, now we could have play dates and everything!" Kise cheered.

"Please don't agree to that." Kagami asked lowly.

"Agreed." Kuroko mumbled before walking up to the counter where they were.

"Are you sure Kuroko? Kagami, he's a bit of a handful and I'm not sure someone like you would be able to handle him." Riko asked warily.

"You won't be a handful, will you?" Kuroko asked turning around.

Kagami looked up at him, "I won't."

"There you go." Kuroko said back.

"And you're going to believe him just like that?!" Riko asked then waved her hand, shaking her head lightly. "Alright, alright, I'll be with you in just one minute."

Kuroko nodded and started looking around the store, dragging Kagami to the toy section.

"Go ahead and pick something."

Kagami stared, "aren't you broke?"

"You're going to be bored at home, go ahead and pick something."

Kagami blinked and stared at the toys, grabbing a mouse squeaky toy. He squeezed it and smiled lightly at the sound, he could be amused with his for a while. He held it up and Kuroko nodded, picking up a ball of yarn on the way back to the counter. Kise was holding several bags, fawning over Aomine, while Riko was giggling to herself.

"I'm ready for you." She said.

"Oh Kurokocchi, do you want me to spot you some money? I was going to treat you to a meal for making you come with me, I wouldn't mind doing this instead." Kise said turning his attention away from his new pet.

"No Kise, it's alright."

"Are you sure? I know you're tight on money-"

"I said it's fine Kise. We'll also be getting these too Riko." Kuroko said placing the yarn ball on the counter.

Kagami stared at Kuroko amusingly as he placed the mouse toy on the counter as well. Wasn't this guy broke? Why wasn't he letting his friend pay for him? It didn't make any sense to him.

"We don't give refunds if you plan to return him." Riko warned.

"I don't." Kuroko said, pulling out his wallet.

He had guts, Riko had to give him that which is why she didn't charge him for the toys and even threw in some kitty treats. After telling him the price for just Kagami, Kuroko paled lightly as he handed her his credit card. He'd have to start working overtime for a few nights, maybe for a month just to make sure he could pay the apartment bills. What the hell was so expensive about a tiger? After handing him the card back and the receipt, she went to write out the paperwork.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, would you like to give Kagami a special name or?"

Kuroko looked down, "do you want another name?"

Kagami shrugged, "I'm your pet. Isn't that what masters usually do?"

Kuroko wasn't a very creative person, he gave Kagami one look and noticed he was a tiger.

"Taiga."

Kagami snorted lightly.

"Taiga Kagami. You'll be happy to know that he's had all his shots, very healthy, no fleas, and he's seven years old if that makes a difference. Don't be surprised though when he starts growing, larger feline cats like tigers, cheetahs, and panthers are fuller grown when they're nine. Kagami's overdue for a sudden growth spurt, pretty soon he'll be a teenager."

Kuroko nodded and pulled out his phone, "would you mind if I got your contacts? Just in case anything happens or if I have any questions?"

"Sure." Riko nodded grabbing his phone.

She handed him the phone back and a certificate proving ownership of Kagami Taiga and bowed lightly.

"Good luck you four." She waved as they left.

"Thank you for all your help." Kuroko bowed back while Kise waved flamboyantly.

"So Kurokocchi? Still up for lunch?!"

Kuroko looked down Kagami and saw his ears pull back in distaste as the sunlight hit him. It must have been a while since he's last been outside, it sounded like he said that.

"I think we'll head home actually. Rain check."

"Oh, alright. Good idea, I don't think I'll be able to hold all this all day. I'll see you at class tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Kise. Aomine." Kuroko said waving as he left.

"Bye Kurokochii! Let's go Daikicchi, after we drop this off we can go to the store and stock up on meat!"

Kuroko was quiet on his walk home, Kagami didn't mind it that much. He just looked around at the world, eyes wide at the vibrant new things in his view now. Kuroko took him to a small apartment complex, helping him up the stairs and leading him to the last apartment door against the wall. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, holding it open.

"Welcome home."

Kagami walked in slowly, staring all around. He wasn't lying about being poor, the apartment was really small. The living room, if you could call it that with a beat up sofa, a small bookcase, and a retro looking television, was connecting to the kitchen where a small amounts of dishes were.

"The bathroom is connected to my room, for now you can sleep on the couch until I can buy you a bed. Sorry." Kuroko said placing his bags on the counter.

Kagami walked around the living room and then in Kuroko's room, it not being much of an improvement. He didn't even have a bed, but a futon. He was living this poor and yet he bought him?

"Why didn't you let your friend buy me?" Kagami asked out loud.

Kuroko walked into the room and took off his sweater, hanging it up.

"Because you're my pet, if he bought you then you'd be his."

"That's stupid." Kagami said looking at him.

"It's just the way I think. I'll get started on dinner now, it'll be ready shortly."

Kagami watched him leave then looked around the room again. He could be living the life like Aomine right now if Kuroko's friend picked him instead. Kagami had this small feeling inside of him telling him that he'd be okay here though. He quickly crushed it as he walked back into the living room. Humans were all the same. They only loved the idea of having him, but not the real him once they knew him.

"Does that TV even work?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, you have to work with the antennas though. Is there anything you don't like?"

"No." Kagami answered walking up to the television.

"So curry is alright for dinner?"

Kagami hummed and turned the TV on, staring at the small screen as he turned the dial. Kuroko wasn't regretting the decision as he started up on dinner, he was already feeling it. Having someone here with him. Having a friend. Kuroko looked up and watched Kagami as he laid down on the couch, yawning as he watched TV. A small smile appeared on his face, which he shook off as he went to the stove. Half an hour later Kuroko walked into the living room with two plates, setting them down on the small coffee table.

"Ready?" Kagami hopping off the couch.

"Yeah, here." Kuroko said pushing the bigger plate with the larger portion to him.

He stood back up and got two seat cushions from the closet, passing one to Kagami before sitting down on one himself. Kagami started drooling and he licked his lips, without second hesitation picking up his spoon and scarfing everything down.

"There's seconds." Kuroko told him.

"Give me a minute." Kagami said picking up the plate.

True to his word, a minute later after Kuroko had a single bite Kagami pushed his plate towards him and demanded more.

"Riko didn't feed you enough at the shop?" Kuroko teased getting up.

"No, she did, but mostly dry food. My previous masters never really fed me human food, they think because of the ears and tail that I'm just like a pureblood cat."

"I'm sorry if you prefer that, I'm afraid I can't afford name brand food for you."

"No, I hate that stuff. Us half breeds are more human than animal, no one seems to care what we think though. They see the ears, yell cute, and treat us just like the full fledge animals."

"I'm relieved you feel that way, here you are." Kuroko said setting another plate in front of him.

"I haven't had human food in ages, so much better than cat food." Kagami said.

Kuroko ate his food slowly, asking Kagmai short questions every now and then. Both of them weren't much of talkers though and once dinner was over, after washing dishes Kuroko went to hit the hay.

"Here's some blankets, I don't have a heater but it doesn't get too cold in here. Tomorrow I'll be leaving early in the morning, I'll make food for you though for breakfast and lunch. Hmm, I should be home around dinner. That's about it, stay up as long a you like. Just don't make too much noise."

Kagami nodded and waved him off, staring back at the TV. Kuroko walked into his room and got ready for the night, slowly closing his eyes as he got into bed. He could hear Kagami's laughs in the other room. For the first time since he got this apartment he wasn't going to sleep with absolutely silence.

He still didn't regret his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

_Purebloods - Animals in our world, dogs and cats, they can't talk and have no human features. Half-breeds/Hybrids - Half animal, half human, human bodies with animal features like tails, ear, wings, etc. They can do humanistic things, essentially humans with a animal features. (Think of Inuyasha from Inuyasha)_

_Both creatures exist in this world, Kagami and Aomine are Hybrids. Both have ears, tails, fangs, and eyes like a tiger and panther._

* * *

><p><em>Man's Best Friend<br>Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>"Kagami, I'm home." Kuroko announced opening up the door.<p>

It was strange saying those words for the first time. Kuroko didn't even realize he was going to say it until he said it. All those late night housewife shows must have really brainwashed him subconsciously. At least all he said was 'I'm home' instead of the classic, 'honey I'm home.' Whichever he would have said though, none of those calls would have gotten a reply. Upon entering his small home the first thing he noticed, which should have been his new roommate, was the pile of dirty dishes all stacked up in the sink. The second thing he noticed, which still should have been his new companion, was the rough scratch marks all along his couch. Finally though, he finally noticed his new friend standing out on the balcony with his tail swishing back and forth as he stared at a bird.

Kagami's ears twitched when he heard keys jiggling and turned around right when his new master was taking off his shoes then placing his bag on the counter. Eyes lowered, his tail swishing a little faster as his head tilted sideways a bit.

"I'm hungry." Were the first words that left his mouth.

"What happened to the couch?" Was how Kuroko decided to answer back.

Kagami shrugged lightly as he walked back into the tiny apartment, his tail closing the sliding door behind him. "I start clawing things when I get bored."

"Isn't that why I got the toys?"

Kagami made a blank face, "... oh, right."

He readied himself for the lecture, the scolding, the yelling and the soon to be argument, his new master hadn't done any of that though. He didn't bother doing any of that as he walked towards the couch and further inspected the damaged.

"Thank goodness it was already in bad condition," He sighed out, "I think you actually made an improvement." He tried to joke.

Kagami... blinked slowly, his shoulders easing down in the slightest as his tail fell down against the floor. He tilted his head again, this time in the other direction, and narrowed his eyes. "You... aren't going to scold me?"

He was ready for the scolding, prepared, but not for... nothing. Absolutely nothing except an ignore and a horrible joke.

"I didn't pay for the couch, I know it's a hunk of trash but it does its purpose. I'm sorry you're forced to sleep on this lumpy thing, if you want you can have my futon. It's not much, but it's sure better than this now."

Kagami's ears lowered distastefully; not only was he not getting scolded for something bad he did, but he was also getting rewarded for doing it? And sympathy? This didn't make sense in Kagami's book. "What kind of master are you?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, not master." Kuroko told him moving back towards the kitchen, "so the food I left out wasn't enough? You sure eat a lot for such a small thing." He said staring at the dishes.

He looked back at Kagami and noticed the small little seven year old kitten. He was wearing Kuroko's old basketball shirt and some shorts, a few sizes too big that he had left out for him before going to school just in case Kagami might want to switch out of his kennel clothes (which was just a red shirt and pants that had the pet shop's logo on it). Kagami looked like any other elementary school kid, short with a high voice, except for his tiger-like features. Kuroko didn't think red tigers existed though, especially with eyes as blood red and sharp as Kagami's which he was using to stare right back into his own icy blue ones.

"Why are you being so nice? I don't get it, none of my other masters treated me this way."

Kuroko didn't know the answer the little kitten wanted, so he answered truthfully, "you're my guest and my friend. This is just how I treat them."

"Friend? Aren't I your pet?"

Kuroko sensed a deeper meaning behind his words and figured that when the little tiger wanted to talk about it, he'd speak up more clearly. "Well you told me yesterday you're more human than animal, so to me you're my friend. Do you prefer if I refer to you as my pet?"

Kagami just didn't get this guy. He said nothing as he simply turned back around, reopened the sliding door, and went back on the balcony to start his bird watching again. Kuroko sighed, knowing he got the answer wrong, and started washing the dishes before he reheated the last bit of curry from last night. He set out two plate on the small coffee table, which had been moved in front of the couch instead of beside it, and invited Kagami back in for lunch. Watching the tiger scarf down the meal like he hadn't eaten in days made Kuroko imagine his money practically flying out the window with food bills. He needed to stock up on more cup of noodles or pick up another job or something or else he'd have a starving tiger on his hands.

"Do you want to play? If not I'll be studying before I have to go to work." Kuroko asked picking up their dirty dishes from the table.

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, "are you serious?"

"I don't want you getting lonely or bored, I think one more scratch and our little couch will be out for the count."

"I'm fine just by myself, thank you." He hissed.

Kuroko shrugged and took their plates away, washing them all and putting them away before picking up his backpack and getting himself settled in the living room. Kagami was on the couch laughing at the TV while Kuroko had his head in the book, writing up notes as he studied.

"I'm being too loud." Kagami stated in a way that he really meant, I'm not going to quiet down if you want me to so leave the room if you want that.

"I don't mind, it's a nice change from the quietness I'm used too." Kuroko said writing down some more notes.

Kagami frowned, "you're a weird human, you know that?"

"I've heard."

Kagami's frowned deepened and he ignored his new master. He just couldn't read him at all, this master just so, so, STRANGE! Kagami didn't know that there were humans like him, quiet, to themselves, almost like himself. It was weird thinking so much about his master, so Kagami quickly turned his attention back to the TV. Time passed by in the blink of an eye and Kuroko closed his books, packing them back up.

"I'll be home for dinner, do you think you can hold off until then?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami mumbled.

"I think there's treats in the bag, feel free to eat those. Your toys should be in here too." Kuroko said picking up the plastic bag on the counter.

He placed them on the small coffee table in front of Kagami and looked at him. Kagami's red eyes reflected the television, but when his eyes focused on him they were alert and bright.

"What?" He asked.

This would be the moment where the master would pet the pet and be off, right? Kuroko reached out to pet him, he paused though and pulled his hand back. Kagami wasn't like other pets, Kuroko knew this. He seemed more independent, closed off. Getting petted would probably be an insult to him. Standing up, Kuroko reached for his backpack and headed for the door.

"Bye Kagami."

The door shut behind him and Kagami leaned up, his nose turned up. His master was turning stranger and stranger each passing minute.

"What's with him?" He asked himself scratching his ear.

Kagami paused and looked at his hand, was he trying to pet him before? Why didn't he? It's not like he's never been pet before. Kagami's mind was filled with thoughts about how strange his master was until he came home, looking dead tired.

"Here, my boss gave me some bentous. Go ahead and eat my share, I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight Kagami." Kuroko said dropping the food on the coffee table before heading straight for his room.

If this was how life was going to be, Kagami living alone and getting free meals, then he was about to live it up! This wasn't all that bad. His bed and entertainment were a joke, they were better than that stupid little old pet shop though. His master didn't seem to bother him too much, it was like he never existed in the first place! Sure his cage was a little bigger, he had his space though and small amount of freedom.

"I can get used to this." Kagami grinned largely, his fangs sticking out as he reached for his bentou.


	3. Chapter 3

_Man's Best Friend  
>Chapter 3<em>

* * *

><p>A week passed and Kagami pretty much had a grasp on his master's schedule. He'd leave early in the morning, leaving food out, then return in the afternoon for a while, make more food, then leave again and come back at night with even more food. School and work was what he called why he was gone; Kagami knew about those things. It was strange though about how they interacted.<p>

Kuroko wouldn't smother him or shower him attention. He'd give him his space, always trying to be in the same room as him (Kagami suspected to keep him 'company'), and never try to pet him. He did that half hand in the air thing several times, but never actually touched him, and Kagami was what he was called whenever he was called. Never Taiga. Was this human an idiot? Why give him a stupid name if he wasn't going to use it?

One morning Kagami woke up and didn't notice any food for him. He frowned at the sight, wondering what was up before he saw his master coming out the room with horrible bed hair. Kuroko yawned and rubbed his eyes as he dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"Morning Kagami."

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked.

"I have a day off, it's rare like once a month. I usually spend it studying and catching up on homework, from now on it's for you though. So think of what you want to do while I take a shower, kay? And breakfast will be on my friend Kise for this morning, you remember him right?" Kuroko asked pouring himself a glass of water.

"The idiot?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, him. I'll be ready shortly, sorry to make you wait."

His master... didn't treat him like a pet. He treated him like... like a fellow human. Kagami didn't understand it, it wasn't logical, but his thoughts didn't wander very far since his hunger got the better of him. Kuroko came back into the living room fully dressed ten minutes later, searching for Kagami who was lying down on the couch out of his pajamas and in another old pair of clothes that was too big for him.

"Ready?"

Kagami's tail twitched as he got up and yawned.

"Next paycheck I'll buy you some clothes, sorry you're forced to wear my old ones."

There again, being all nice. Kagami shrugged and rubbed his eyes, not really minding the baggy green shirt and black shorts. It didn't look too ridiculous, and wasn't as flamboyant as the clothes pets usually wear. He was actually pretty happy with them really. The two placed their shoes on and walked out the door, heading to the world outside. The sunlight was harsh and Kagami found himself using Kuroko's hand as a shield.

"Don't like the sun?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't get out much." Kagami answered with a hiss.

"Sorry, I'll try to make more time for us."

Kagami frowned, "it's not your fault. I've just been stuck it pet shops for a long time."

Many eyes were drawn to the rare pet hybrid and compliments were given. Kagami snapped at their hands when they tried to touch while Kuroko thanked them and moved on. Minutes later they could hear their names being called from a loud blonde mouth across the street.

"KUROKOCCHI! KAGAMICCHI! OVER HERE!"

"This idiot." Kagami growled.

"His name is Kise, and he's offering to pay for our meal so eat as much as you like."

Kagami grinned widely. The two of them walked into the family owned restaurant and outside to the table their friend was sitting at with his pet, Aomine, who was already eating.

"Aw Kagamicchi looks so cute, aren't those your old clothes? Hello there Kagamicchi, remember me?" Kise asked bringing his hand out to pet him.

Kuroko caught it though and Kagami stared, preparing to deal with the awful ruffle since the idiot was about to be broke in a few minutes.

"He doesn't like being pet." Kuroko told him.

"Aw, that's a shame. Daikicchi can't be pet enough, I should have gotten a pet years ago Kurokocchi. I never feel lonely anymore now that Daikicchi's living with me, though he's gone through a few of my shoes and one couch." Kise muttered.

Kuroko looked at Kagami and smiled lightly, Kagami just glared lightly at him before sitting down at the table.

"I know what you mean."

"Well, go ahead and get whatever you want! As you can see Daikicchi has already started, I swear if I wasn't a model Kurokocchi there's no way I could afford having him."

"You just need to discipline him a little Kise."

"But look how cute he is? Look out those large blue eyes? How could I say no to a face like that?" Kise asked.

"That's your problem, not mine."

Kagami looked over the menu, what he ultimately wanted was what Aomine was having though. Aomine caught his eyes and growled lightly.

"How's living with that idiot?" Kagami asked.

"Bearable. He's not that much of an idiot, living with him is pretty sweet though. Much better than that rat cage from before. I just wish he'd stop using that high squeak tone of his." Aomine said, turning his ears down as Kise squeaked something about his job at Kuroko. "You?"

"Strange. He treats me like a human, not a pet. I don't understand him. He actually called me his friend." Kagami said.

Aomine's eyes widened lightly, "you don't say?"

"It's cold, I sleep on this lumpy couch, the food is never enough," Kagami listed off the bad things before looking at Kuroko, "but he's alright, for a human that is."

"I'll be sure to visit once he gets tired of you." Aomine laughed.

Kagami hissed at him.

"Kagami, do you know what you want?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami turned his attention and nodded, "meat."

Kuroko chuckled lightly, "can we get about seven sirloin steaks and a gallon of milk? I'll have a hamburger and egg, matter of fact make that two. I'm sure you'll like it Kagami."

"Kurokocchi?! Are you serious?!"

"What? Kagami eats a lot and like you so insisted, you owe me."

"Yeah but, you're lucky I love you!" Kise pouted.

Kuroko drank his water and locked his eyes with Kagami.

"Did you miss your friend?" He asked.

"We aren't friends." Kagami meowed.

"Aw, and here for the past week Daikicchi has been worrying all about you." Kise pouted.

"I WAS NOT!" Aomine meowed louder.

"Aw, he's embarrassed." Kise chuckled petting Aomine's hair.

Aomine hissed and bit his hand, it was lightly though and made Kise start laughing. Even though they always fought, the two of them have spent the last year together trapped in cage after cage. Aomine was simply wondering if Kagami had been sent back to the shop, nothing less and definitely nothing more. Kagami gave him a glance, before any words were said though the waiter came back with a bowl filled with milk.

"What is this?" Kuroko asked before Kagami reached out for the bowl.

"Milk for your pet sir." The waiter said.

"Why is it in a bowl?"

"Because cats usually drink from bowls, is there a problem?"

"He's not a cat, he's a tiger first off. And secondly he's not a pure blood pet, but a half breed. He has thumbs, he can hold a glass of milk."

"My deepest apologies sir, I'll change it right away."

The waiter took the bowl back and quickly went to change the mistake. Aomine stopped eating, Kagami stared at Kuroko, and Kise whistled.

"Have a bad morning or what Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

"I'm just not understand why they would give him a bowl. A bowl?" Kuroko repeated, shaking his head.

"You're right, he is weird." Aomine mumbled.

Kagami nodded.

"He looks out for you though, when the waiter before him served my milk in a bowl I scratched the shit out of him."

Kuroko locked eyes with Kagami again and gave an apologetic smile, "sorry, I know you're hungry. Just wait a while longer, okay?"

Kagami looked away and started arguing with Aomine again until their meal came. Kise stopped half way through his and watched with pure amazement at the amount of food the little seven year old tiger ate, really licking his plate clean after devouring his seven steaks.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. You guys must be surviving on cup of noodles right now." Kise said in awe.

"Just think about when he's full grown." Kuroko said pushing the hamburger and egg meal in front of Kagami.

"What's this?" Kagami asked, stabbing it with his knife.

He saw his master eating it, "something good. Try it, if you like it I'll start making it for dinner more often."

Kagami sniffed it twice before giving the steak a lick. It tasted alright, what was with the yellow white thing on top? He looked at his master again and saw him eating the meat with the yellow white thing and gave it a shot. It was the first time Kuroko had heard Kagami purr and made a mental note to try and at least make the dish once a week. The bill was ridiculously high at the end of the meal, Kise didn't fret too much about it though as he paid.

"So, do you have work right now?" He asked.

Kuroko shook his head, "day off."

"Really? What were you planning to do?"

"Whatever Kagami wanted, it's his day since I barely spend time with him. What did you want to do again Kagami?" Kuroko asked looking down at him.

He-... he was actually being serious about that?

"I- I don't care."

"Really? I was planning to take Daikicchi to the park today if you two want to join?"

Kuroko looked at him for an answer and Kagami answered once again, "I don't care."

"Perfect, let's go then shall we?"

Kuroko gave Kagami a concerned look as they walked after Kise, Kagami didn't return it though. He didn't know what to do on a day off! He didn't know what was out in the world at all! Why was his master asking him such a stupid question?! Turns out the park was this horrible place with pure bloods and half breed pets alike. Kagami and Aomine started a fight with all the other pets there and were kicked out. They went to a different park and it turned out to be covered with human kids.

"I think for the safety of those children we shouldn't let our friends near them." Kuroko had said.

"Agreed." Kise laughed and they ended up walking around the park.

By the end of the day Kagami just wanted to go home and lie on his lumpy couch. He was tired of arguing and fighting with Aomine all day long and was starting to get hungry as well.

"I had a lot of fun today, thanks Kurokocchi! I'll be sure to text you later! Bye, and bye Kagamicchi." Kise said bending down to give him a pat, he pulled his hand back at the last minute though.

"You don't like to be pet, sorry I almost forget. Come on Daikicchi, let's go home."

Kuroko and Kagami went their separate ways from Kise and Aomine and started heading back to their own home. It was a quiet walk, one both of them were used to, but for some odd reason Kuroko felt the urge to just... talk.

"I'll understand if on my next day off you'll want to spend it just between the two of us." Kuroko told him.

Kagami shrugged, "it wasn't that bad."

On the way back Kuroko decided to buy some out food instead of cooking dinner at home. He headed to his favorite milkshake spot Maji Burger, which also happened to have cheap burgers, and bought dinner for the both of them. Kagami tried to remember the area around where he lived and memorized that his home was at the third floor at 'Monet's Affordable Apartments', in room 101. Kagami had decided that he liked this kind of hamburger better than the one with egg, he just learned the name of, and especially cheese. Lots and lots of cheese.

"Did you have fun today?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami looked up from his burger and shrugged, "eh."

"I hope you think of something you'll enjoy on my next day off, if there was anything you want to do just tell me."

Kagami stopped eating and stared at his food.

"Why'd you tell that idiot I didn't like being pet?"

Kuroko blinked as he drank his shake, "hm?"

"Before, when id-... Kise was about to pet me. You told him that, why?"

"I'm sorry, did you want to be pet?"

"Not by him, no."

"Then what about me?"

Kagami pouted lightly, folding his ears down. "Was the reason you don't pet me because you think I don't want to be?"

"I was just giving you space Kagami, I was giving you time to get used to your new home and me. I'm sorry if what I was thinking was wrong, from now on I won't hesitate to pet you."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I thought I told you, because you're my friend and my guest, well roommate would be more accurate."

Kagami started eating again, nothing tasted as delicious though. Kuroko finished before him and started gathering the trash, throwing it all away.

"I'm heading to bed now, good night Kagami." Kuroko said walking passed him.

He paused though for a second and walked back, gently placing his hand on top of Kagami's head. Kagami stopped chewing and folded his ears back as his master's hand ran through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, really soft, like petting a cat's fur as he ran his fingers though it. Kuroko pulled his hand back and went to his room and Kagami sat there, touching the spot he just touched.

For some reason, his cheeks were heating up. He looked back and saw the door close to Kuroko's room.

"Weirdo." He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Man's Best Friend  
>Chapter 4<em>

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks and Kagami has officially called this place his home. Kuroko made no implications that he was about to be kicked out and has learned all of Kagami's dirty little secrets. Like how he scratches things, mainly the couch seeing how poor his home was, how he never cleans up after himself, how he's loud, and how he hates taking baths. He refused to talk to Kuroko for the next day when he forced him to take a bath with him. At least he smelled clean.<p>

The barriers were still up, Kagami wouldn't let the rug be pulled out from under him that fast, but some of them were let down as well. Now instead of sitting on the couch, Kagami would sit on the floor next to Kuroko when he was doing homework or studying in the living room and enjoy those small occasional moments where he'd start petting Kagami. Now he turned off the TV when it was lunch or dinner and give Kuroko half of his attention, while the other half went to his food. It was strange receiving gifts from Kuroko, like when he finally kept his promise and bought him new clothes or when he bought him small treats, seeing how poor they were. It was strange how Kagami was reacting to these gifts. Usually he'd live it up in the home and take what he could before getting kicked out, but with Kuroko he actually felt like he was taking advantage of him.

He called the clothes stupid since he was just going to grow out of them. Kagami felt bad after saying those words, Kuroko took no offense to them though.

"You are a little taller than before." He hummed staring at him with his head turned.

"Yeah, soon I'll be even taller than you." Kagami laughed smugly.

"I fear what your appetite might be then." Kuroko said and had the last laugh.

The day Kagami realized he liked Kuroko was in the middle of the night. He had a nightmare, something rare with him, and when he woke up he couldn't get over it. Though he was not scared, his hands were shaking lightly. It was in the dead of night, Kuroko was probably asleep. Usually on nights like these he would just watch Aomine sleep, for some reason that calmed him down, so he looked at the door to Kuroko's room.

Slowly, he got out of bed and walked to the door, trying to open it as quietly as he could because he knew his master woke up early in the mornings. Kuroko was lying in his futon peacefully sleeping, the same blank expression on his face. Kagami walked in, his tail swinging behind him, and laid down on the ground next to him. He stared at his face and sighed out with a blink. He didn't know long he stared, but it was long enough for him to start shivering. He should go back and get his blanket... or... Kagami made the very bold move to scoot closer to his master until he was on the bed.

Immediately he felt his heat. It wasn't enough. He went under the covers and laid right next to Kuroko. The next morning Kuroko woke up to pressure on top of him. He blinked and saw Kagami lying right next to him, a leg on his chest, drool on his pillow, his tail wrapped around one of his own legs.

"Kagami?" Kuroko called, dizzy.

Kagami immediately woke up and stared wide eyed at Kuroko. They both blinked once before Kagami got up and ran into the bathroom with his tail between his legs. Kuroko leaned up and rubbed his eyes, yawning lightly before he got up and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Kagami meowed.

"I need to take a shower before school." Kuroko responded.

Kagami opened the door and peeked out, a slight glare on his face as he bared his fangs.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No." He said stubbornly, a blush coming to his face.

"Then I won't ask, do you want to stay up and have breakfast with me?"

Kagami pouted and nodded as his answer.

"Okay, excuse me." He said opening the door out wider.

Kagami walked out of the bathroom and Kuroko walked in, closing it behind him. It was at that time he thought that his master was cool and at that moment during breakfast did he realized, that he actually liked his current master.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Kuroko called out as he opened up the door.<p>

"Welcome home."

Kuroko paused pulling his key from the door and looked up to see who said that. Kagami was sitting on the couch, looking over the armrest at him with a slight pout on his face. It had to be him, right? Kagami had never told him that before, never responded to his goodbyes, good nights, good mornings... Kuroko blinked lightly.

"I'm home," he repeated.

This time he saw him say it, "I heard that. Didn't you hear my welcome home?"

Kuroko pulled his key out and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He placed his things down on the counter and walked over to Kagami, kneeling towards his level. Kagami had a slight glare on his face, Kuroko ignored it though as he gave him a soft pet.

"Thank you."

Kagami blinked, his defenses dropping, "for what? Welcoming you home?"

Kuroko nodded, "It's been... it's been a very long time since I've heard those words. Thank you." He said again, smiling kindly.

Kagami's tail shook and his face turned red. He quickly looked away and started muttering.

"If it made you so happy you could have told me, I would have done it sooner Kuroko."

The petting stopped, "Did you just call me by my name? This day if just full of surprises."

"Is there something wrong with that?! I thought it was what you wanted!" Kagami meowed getting defensive.

"No, no, I did want that. I don't want you to be forced to, I know you call me master because you are afraid that I'm going to give you back up like the others, and right now I feel like you're finally use to me and know that I won't. It makes me very happy Kagami to hear you call me by my name." Kuroko said.

"That makes you happy? You really are strange Kuroko." Kagami said.

"Are you hungry? I'll make something for us right away, something delicious. I'm feeling very hungry right now all of a sudden." Kuroko said standing back up.

Kagami watched him walk into the kitchen and immediately get to work with cooking their lunch.

"Kuroko, why'd you name me Taiga?" Kagami asked staring at him.

"Because you're a tiger and I'm not that creative." Kuroko answered boiling a pot of water.

"How come you never call me it?"

"Because I wanted you to get used to me, it's like how humans always call people they first meet by their last names until they become friends. I was waiting until you felt comfortable or gave me permission to call you that."

"So my first name is Taiga and my last Kagami?" Kagami asked tilting his head.

Kuroko looked over at him, "that's right. If you don't like my name though feel free to name yourself."

Kagami's tail started waving side to side. Taiga. It wasn't a bad name, and now he had a full name just like the other humans.

"Taiga." Kagami tried it out.

It fit him, seeing as how he was a tiger and everything.

"It's my day off tomorrow, there's going to be a seafood fair at the beach so I was thinking of taking you there, unless you want to do something else?"

What else would Kagami want to do though other than eating fish and shrimp? Those were his favorite foods! Other than meat of course, egg being in third place.

"Will idiots one and two be going?"

"Sadly yes, if we want all our meals to be for free. I did Kise's last three reports for our English class so his owing me has been piling up." Kuroko chuckled.

"Alright." Kagami said.

"And I recently got paid, so if there is anything you want just tell me. Maybe we can even visit Riko? I don't remember if you liked her or not, she sounded worried for you the last time we talked."

"Are you sure we should be spending money on me? I haven't seen you get anything for yourself since I came here." Kagami said.

"Well I got you." Kuroko answered.

Kagami laid his face against the couch cushions and stayed there, embarrassed, until lunch was ready. It was a relief when he left for work and by dinner time, Kagami was back to normal. Kuroko yawned and started patting Kagami gently.

"Um... I know you don't want to talk about this morning." He started, "but I didn't mind. You're free to sleep on my futon if you want."

Kagami's ears fell down and Kuroko cleared his voice.

"That's all." He said walking into his room.

This time he didn't close his door fully. Kagami slept soundlessly on the couch that night, never waking up once through the night. Last night was a mistake, Kagami wasn't about to let so many barriers down again until he was absolutely sure that Kuroko wanted to keep him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Man's Best Friend  
>Chapter 5<em>

* * *

><p>"Kuroko, Kuroko, I want lobster!" Kagami cheered tugging at his hand.<p>

"You heard the tiger Kise." Kuroko said looking up.

Kise was once again stunned at his friend's pet. The first time he was surprised was when Kuroko walked over here with this absolutely adorable looking Kagami, him wearing a cute little basketball outfit; Some black and red basketball shorts, a red shirt, and a pair of matching black and red shoes. His hair was brushed neatly, though still spiky, and just the whole picture of him looked cute. The second time he was stunned is when Kagami came walking over HOLDING KUROKO'S HAND! And now, HE WAS USING KUROKO'S NAME! The cuteness!

"Kise, I want lobster too! Lobster, lobster!" Aomine cheered as well.

"Right, right, I think that store sells some lobsters over there. You can actually pick them out from the tank-" Kise's words were ignored once the two cats heard lobsters and started running towards the small seaside shop.

"How's Aomine been?"

"Spoiled," Kise laughed, "He's been real good Kuroko. He's been real good for me too. I feel bad when I leave him for work so sometimes I bring him with me to the modeling agency and they all absolutely love him. Some days I leave him home though because it's so adorable when I come home. He pounces on me and starts meowing, yelling what took me so long. What about Kagamicchi? You've been acting a lot happier in class lately."

"He's opening up to me, it took a while, but he's finally getting used to me. One night he even curled up to me in bed."

"Aw, Daikicchi does that all the time! I always wake up with his foot in my face though, hahahaha."

Kuroko started chuckling, Kise laughed as well, then the two of them walked into the seaside store. Aomine and Kagami were meowing at each other about which lobster they were going to get and started fighting. Their day continued along those lines after that as they walked down the promenade, stopping at nearly every food stand as their kitties leaned up and started drooling. It was a fun day for the four of them, especially for Kise as he smiled and laughed all day.

"So can you believe that I went to a dinner with my friends, and they actually tried to make some Daikicchi eat on the kitchen floor, with their own pets. Needless to say I went ballistic and we aren't friends anymore." Kise pouted.

"I don't understand why some people treat them so badly, if you look like us, speak like us, and eat like us, why do we treat them different?" Kuroko asked.

The two of them stared off at Kagami and Aomine running along the beach chasing seagulls.

"It's mostly the previous generation though, the older ones who were alive when the hybrids first came out. When I see the younger kids with them, they treat them like brothers and sisters." Kuroko said.

"I saw a pair as lovers, it was such the cutest thing. The girl kitty had her tail wrapped all around her master, aw." Kise cooed.

Kagami tripped and fell into the sand, Aomine turned back and started laughing. Kuroko ignored Kise's fawning and jogged over to Kagami, who was leaning up and spitting sand from his mouth.

"Are you okay Kagami?" Kuroko asked kneeling down.

"I HAVE SAND IN MY MOUTH!" He meowed.

Kuroko chuckled and reached out his hand, dusting the sand from his hair before moving to his clothes.

"Try and be more careful, Kise! Could you buy me a water bottle?!" He called out.

"Sure! Come along Daikicchi!"

Aomine started running to catch up with Kise while Kuroko picked Kagami up and carried him off the beach.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked wiggling his feet to touch the ground.

"Making sure you don't fall in the sand again." He said.

"I'm not clumsy! I can do that!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko was already on the street though and placed him down, dusting off the last few strands of sand.

"I know, I just didn't want to risk any chances." Kuroko smiled rubbing his head.

Kagami frowned at him and glared lightly, wrapping his tail around himself before uncurling it, doing the same thing over and over until Kise came back.

"Here you go Kurokocchi." Kise said handing him a water bottle.

Kuroko opened it and handing it to Kagami, who drank it to get rid of the sand from his mouth.

"Thanks Kise." Kuroko said getting up.

"Thanks Kise." Kagami repeated after, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.

Kuroko took the water bottle from him and took a drink himself, closing it tightly right after.

"It's getting late, there's said to be a firework show later tonight though! I think we should go!" Kise cheered.

"Bad idea, I read that animals don't like loud noises, especially hybrids since their sense of hearing is better."

"Oh... you're smart Kurokocchi. Thinking back, Daikicchi did curl up to me all night when there was that thunderstorm a few days ago."

Kagami started snickering while Aomine blushed, "SHUT UP!"

"I was thinking of visiting Riko after this, so she can check in on Kagami. You want to come? Maybe we can all go out for dinner?" Kuroko asked.

"That's sounds like a brilliant idea! I've been having some questions about Daikicchi lately, his claws have started growing in along with his fangs and I'm a little worried."

"Ugh, I don't want to visit that demon lady Kise. She always squirted me with water, stupid lady." Aomine growled.

"I'll buy you some new toys!"

Aomine pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, wrapping his tail around his leg.

"Fine."

"Yippe! Let's get going Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko looked down at Kagami, "do you want anything else from here?"

Kagami shrugged and grabbed his hand, tugging him along following after Kise.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Welcome to- oh! Hello you two, it's been a while. Don't tell me you're here to drop them back off?" Riko asked, gasping a little.<p>

"No, no, no, we absolutely love our new friends! Love you Daikicchi!" Kise said at Aomine, who walked away and started looking at the toys.

"Aomine never changes, and what about you Kagami? Can't say I'm surprised to see you." Riko giggled.

Kuroko placed his hand on top of Kagami's head, "He's doing very well Riko, I just thought you'd want to check up on him. Kagami's been a very great house guest, I mean roommate of mine. Sorry, but you won't be making anymore money from him."

Kagami blushed and turned away, pressing his face into Kuroko's leg. Riko giggled and reached for his hair, brushing it a little bit, before turning to Kuroko.

"He seems very happy and healthy, if you want I can give him a check up? Free of charge since these two were my favorite little pets."

"No! She's going to spray me with water!" Aomine called from another aisle.

"Thanks, he's been complaining about his teeth for the past three days and I was hoping you could give me some insight. Other than that he's had a bit of a growth spurt as well as his appetite."

Riko giggled and leaned down, "Hello Taiga Kagami. Did you miss me?"

Kagami hissed and Riko rolled her eyes, "there's the real you. Why are you hiding in your Master like that? Usually-"

"Friend." Kagami meowed.

Riko hummed and blinked.

"Kuroko is my friend." Kagami repeated for her to hear.

Riko looked up and Kuroko nodded, smiling lightly as he brushed his friend's hair.

"That's... that's something real special." Riko smiled.

It was a peaceful moment before Riko grabbed the two felines by the tail when they tried to escape her wrath. Kuroko looked around for treats for Kagami as Kise played with the other animals while they waited, him spotting several things his tiger friend might like before ultimately deciding that he should pick. Riko came back into the front half an hour later, Aomine running to Kise at top speed knocking him off of his feet as he cowered in fear while Kagami hissed violently at Riko before walking over to Kuroko.

"The two of them are perfectly healthy. The reason Kagami's teeth have been hurting is because his adult fangs are started to grow in, so if he starts losing some teeth that will be perfectly normal. It's seems Aomine's an early bloomer, I've trimmed his claws though Kise so they shouldn't be a problem now but watch out for his fangs. He has his adult fangs and they're very lethal."

Riko continued listing off more things and while Kise half listened, half comforted Aomine, Kuroko listened intently to learn as much as he could about his friend. When she was done explaining Riko sighed out and looked at them with a smile, clapping her hands.

"Well, if this was all you needed then please be on your way. Those two are scaring the other pets." She said.

Kise looked over at the animals cowering in fear and chuckled lightly while Kuroko looked over at Kagami.

"Thank you for listening to Riko, go ahead and pick out whatever you want."

Kagami nodded at Kuroko and started walking around the store, minding the price tags as he picked up items. In the end he decided on some fish cakes and squeaky ball he couldn't stop squeaking. Riko recommended a teething toy to help Kagami's fangs and Kuroko bought them all, thanks Riko for all her help.

"Sorry, sorry, but there's no one to take over my shift right now. Thanks for the invite though, I'll be sure to message you on my next day off for that dinner." Riko waved and winked.

"It was nice seeing you again, thank you for your help." Kuroko bowed lightly.

"Yeah, thanks Rikocchi!" Kise cheered.

"Rikocchi?" Riko sweat dropped.

"Well bye then! You too Kurokocchi, I have an early morning tomorrow and Daikicchi's starting to get cranky. I'll see you next week." Kise said parting from his friends.

"Bye Kise, Aomine. Are you ready to go home Kagami?"

Kagami squeaked his new toy ball and nodded. Kuroko smiled lightly and rubbed his head before the two of them started walking home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Man's Best Friend  
>Chapter 6<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko was humming lightly to himself as he read up on Japan's history. With a head on his lap was Kagami, who laid there passed out though every once in a while Kuroko would notice a foot or his tail twitch. As one hand turned his textbook to the next page, his other softly pet Kagami's left ear which had made the kitten, or more like cat, fall asleep in the first place. If things were to continue like this Kuroko was going to be late to work, he couldn't help but not want to wake the little tiger though.<p>

Kagami snuggled into something soft and blinked, opening up his eyes. He saw Kuroko's bedroom instead of the living room where he fell asleep at and noticed he was in Kuroko's bed, wrapped up in blankets and tucked in and everything.

"Kuroko?" Kagami called out.

He must have fallen asleep while Kuroko was studying; he probably went to work and didn't want to wake him. Kagami stood up wobbly at first before walking into the living room. There was no sign of Kuroko, there was a note on the table though next to two plates stacked to the fullest with fried rice all wrapped up. Kagami scurried to the note and grabbed it, opening it up.

"Didn't want to wake you, here's your lunch. I'll be home early tonight, I have a surprise."

Kagami's tail shook with the word surprise and he blinked, his mind wandering on what it could possible be. Meat? Food? More toys? Meat? Maybe Kuroko quit his job and started working at a meat factory, that's why he was being sent home early. Kagami started drooling at all the possible meats he'd be able to eat now and in the blink of an eye, he heard Kuroko's keys in the door.

Turning his head, he heard Kuroko talking with someone on the other side of the door. Was Kise visiting them or something?

"If you say you got it, I'll leave the door open. Kagami, I'm home."

"Welcome back." Kagami said, leaning against the armrest with his tail wagging back and forth sort of like a dog waiting for his treat. Kagami was no dog, what he was doing was the cat's way of wagging a tail.

"Sorry I left without telling you." Kuroko said dropping all his things.

Kagami ignored him though as his attention went on the man with red hair standing right behind him. He looked scary and menacing, an instant cat hater and Kagami started glaring as he hid further into the cushions. Kuroko saw his glare and looked back at his friend.

"Don't worry Kagami, Akashi is a friend. Akashi, meet Kagami."

Akashi nodded curtly at Kagami, who stuck his tongue out at him before turning around.

"Cute." Akashi said dryly before leaving.

"Kagami, we don't do that to friends." Kuroko lectured.

"I don't like him, he gives me a bad vibe. It's a cat thing that you can't tell, he's bad though. You should lose him." Kagami said stubbornly.

"Akashi is a dear friend though."

"I thought I was your friend?" Kagami pouted to himself.

"You are, but so is Akashi."

"Who's more important? Akashi." Kagami spat out, "or me?!" He asked turning back around.

He went full kitty mode and started pouting, making his eyes all wide and innocent as his tail swished side to side slowly. Kuroko felt his heart ache and leaned against the counter, gripping it tight for support.

"Kuroko? You okay?" Kagami asked turning kitty mode off.

Kuroko waved him off and covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kagami could never use that move again, ever. Kuroko would have to make sure of that or risk succumbing to his every want and will.

"What's my surprise?! You promised me a surprise Kuroko, don't say its Akashi!" Kagami pouted forgetting about his previous question.

"Akashi is currently getting it."

Kagami pouted, "you mean he's coming back?"

"Kagami-" Kuroko started, but was cutoff by Akashi's voice politely asking him to move out of the way.

Kagami's eyes went wide at the TV the man held in his hands, at least three times bigger than the one they had, with no attenas or anything! It was a TV that looked like it needed a remote! And Kagami even saw a remote sticking out of the man's pocket!

"Where do you want it?" Akashi asked placing it on the floor.

"Where the previous one is, I'll move it." Kuroko said walking towards the smaller television set.

"You got us a new TV?!" Kagami asked, bouncing off the couch.

"More like Akashi bought a new TV and generously sold me his old one for a discount." Kuroko told him.

"I said I'd give it to you for free Kuroko-"

"Which I politely declined, you know I don't like freebies Akashi. I can take care of myself."

Akashi sighed as he lifted the TV back up, placing it in perfect view for Kagami before hooking it up. Kagami's eyes were wide, he held onto his mouse squeaky toy wondering if something was going to go wrong or bad. When Akashi presented him with the remote though and Kagami turned it on, he was in Tiger heaven.

"Thanks again Akashi." Kuroko said quietly in the background, an amused expression on his face as he watched his feline friend skip through all the channels.

"You're welcome. One of these days you can bring Kagami along to meet Murasakibara."

"I don't they'll like each other too much."

"They'll get used to each other. I'm heading out now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, I promise Mura some cake from this one shop and it closes in half an hour. I'll see you around though."

"Thanks again, bye."

Kuroko walked Akashi to the door and waved him off before closing it, locking it up.

"Kuroko, come watch new TV with me." Kagami meowed.

Kuroko turned around and saw Kagami's red eyes peeking at him. He started walking over and Kagami moved so Kuroko could sit on the couch, before he himself laid in his lap and tried to curl up into a ball.

"Thanks for the new TV." He mumbled.

"Next I'm working on a new couch, or would you prefer a bed first?" Kuroko asked.

"The couch is my bed, so you don't need to worry about either of those things. Worry about yourself for a change." Kagami said.

Kuroko smiled and stared petting Kagami, who frowned as he felt his face heat up.

"Do tigers pur?"

"Yes." Kagami muttered, "only when they're really happy and comfortable."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to hear it?"

"I don't know!" Kagami meowed.

Kuroko laughed lightly as Kagami just turned the volume to the TV high and higher.


	7. Chapter 7

_Man's Best Friend_  
><em>Chapter 7<em>

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this?" Kagami asked standing completely still and straight against a wall.<p>

"Because you've been growing a lot recently, and I want to remember when you were just a little kitten so entertain me." Kuroko said drawing a pencil mark into the wall.

"Can you even mark the walls? I thought you said I couldn't scratch them."

"This is different, I can erase this. You're done now Kagami."

Kagami pulled away and looked at what Kuroko had done, which was draw a straight line on the wall near the kitchen and written Kagami's name and age on it.

"Every year we'll do this and mark how tall you are, my parents did this to me when I was a boy." Kuroko said, touching the line on the wall.

Kagami blinked, this being the first time he ever heard of his master's, no, friend's parents. "What happened to them?"

Kuroko blinked softly, "they died."

Kagami blinked as well and walked over, licking Kuroko's cheek lightly.

"My parents died too, they used to lick me when I was a kitten though."

Kuroko chucked and rubbed at Kagami's cheeks before standing up.

"My turn." He said picking Kagami up with him.

"Hey!" Kagami yelled turning his ears down, he hated when Kuroko would pick him up.

"Here, draw my height." He said handing Kagami the pencil and holding him high above him.

Kagami quickly drew the stupid line and demanded to be put back down. Kuroko smiled and listened, taking the pencil back and writing his name and age next to the line.

"Wow, you're nearly half my height. You weren't kidding about getting taller than me one day."

Kagami smirked, his tail wiggling in pleasure, "of course I will! Because I'm amazing."

"Well amazing, what would you like for dinner?"

"Meat and eggs!" Kagami cheered jumping once.

Kuroko chuckled lightly and nodded, "coming right up."

* * *

><p>By the time winter came Kuroko became a second year student, starting his first year of college last October and then adopting Kagami in late august. Being a second year meant a lot to Kuroko. He had accomplished something the previous year when he passed all his classes , so this year wasn't going to be a problem. His winter classes weren't all that hard, even with his basketball practice doubling due to the new season. Their first game of the season was coming up so his coach wanted to make sure they'd go farther this time, last season they weren't able to participate since after losing one of their best players to injury they weren't as strong. His job was going wonderfully, as wonderful as working in a convenience store could be. Kuroko didn't know what got into his boss, maybe it was the Christmas spirit coming in early, but he was given a raise and Kagami was given a heater since snow was started to fall outside their home.<p>

Kagami's first holidays with Kuroko was... was really something. Thanksgiving was filled with Kagami and Aomine fighting over food, Kise had invite him over to his families house for Thanksgiving. Kuroko quickly learned never again. Halloween was a disaster for them as well, Kagami not really allowed to eat a lot of sweets and chocolate since it was bad for his heath, while Kise constantly bugged him to go trick-or-treating with this absolutely adorable outfit he picked out to match Aomine's. Kuroko locked all of his doors, windows, and turned off his cellphone as he enjoyed a simple Halloween eating popcorn and watching scary movies with Kagami, who was surprisingly scared of them and curled up to Kuroko constantly.

Christmas was different though. Kuroko never bought a tree before, always just going over his friend's homes and exchanging simple gifts, but this time Kuroko had a family. He wanted Kagami to have a great first Christmas.

"Christmas? Yeah I know about it, I'm usually given as a gift for Christmas and out by New Years." Kagami said when he asked.

That wasn't any Christmas Kuroko wanted to give him or think of when the festive holiday came. He's been saving up more than usually, taking more hours and overtime at his job so he could get Kagami whatever he desired starting with a new sofa! One of those bed ones that you can pull out into a mattress, it'd be perfect for him. Kuroko hummed as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, staring at the wall filled with lines next to him as Kagami tied on his shoes. Kuroko had stayed the same height for the pass four months while Kagami seemed to finally hit his growth sport, nearly up to Kuroko's chest. He looked like a thirteen or fourteen year old teenager. Aomine seemed to grow up over night, his height nearly matching Kuroko's. Kagami didn't seem to like that very much. He swore to grow twice as taller than him which had Kuroko smiling.

"Where are we going?" Kagami asked looking up.

"I have a match today so we're going to meet up with Kise and Aomine before going to the tournament." Kuroko said pulling down Kagami's beanie, minding his ears.

"For basketball, right? How come I've never seen a match of yours before?!" Kagami asked, wiggling his tail.

Since when had his master even picked up a basketball? Let alone play it? He gets tired just walking up the stairs! Kuroko lightly grabbed his tail and placed it under Kagami's shirt; cats were sensible to the cold and Kuroko wanted to make sure Kagami would be and stay warm.

"Because we were eliminated in the previous season, now it's a new one. It's my teams first game, so make sure to cheer loudly for me okay?" Kuroko asked.

"Are you even good?"

"Depends on who you ask, come on."

Kagami dug his hands into his sweater pockets and followed after Kuroko, outside their home and downstairs. They waited on the corner of the street for Kise to come with his 'private limo' abusing his powers as a model. They didn't have to wait long as they heard the loud honks and saw Kise's head peeking out of a window.

"Hurry, get it. It's stupid cold outside." He said holding open the door.

Kagami scurried in first with Kuroko after, the two of them dusting snow off them as they sat down.

"Hello Kise, Aomine." Kuroko greeted.

"Hey Kurokocchi! I'm so excited for your match today! Man, everytime I see you play I regret quitting after high school. Oh, and don't mind Daikicchi, he's cranky because he didn't want to leave the apartment. Turns out panthers are really sensitive to the cold." Kise said.

"It's all cats Kise, you didn't know? Riko was talking about it when we had lunch about a month ago." Kuroko said.

"Really? It must have slipped my mind. And here I was thinking Kagamicchi was special, now that I'm looking at him though he's wrapped up tightly huh?"

Kagami had his nose to the window, his tail wiggling out as he stared at the streets he passed right on by.

"Sorry Daikicchi, I'll be sure to remember in the future."

Aomine just growled and scooted even closer to the heater, his tail wrapped around him with his ears down.

"He's so cute." Kise grinned.

Kuroko hummed and nodded, keeping an eye on Kagami. Once they arrived at where the Winter Cup would take place, Kuroko and Kagami had to go their separate ways.

"There's going to be an open ceremony then our game will be first right after. I'll try and leave to meet you guys and we can either go watch the other games or go eat someplace. You have your tickets, right?"

"They're right here Kurokocchi!" Kise smiled holding them up in the air.

Kuroko nodded then leaned down to Kagami's level, which wasn't very far down at all.

"Try not to get lost or give Kise too much trouble. I'm not saying to obeying him, just try and listen though." Kuroko said.

Kagami yawned and nodded his head, "I know."

"I gave Kise some money in case you wanted to eat something, basketball games are usually for an hour. There's going to be a lot of people here clapping and cheering, it's going to get very loud so feel free to leave with Kise whenever you feel uncomfortable and I'll meet up with guys later."

"Okay."

"Try not to attack other people too, though I know you don't usually, but with your temper-"

"I know! I know Kuroko, I'm not a baby! I know how to behave outside!" Kagami meowed.

Kuroko simply chuckled, "I know. Sorry for worrying too much, I just want nothing to happen to you."

Kagami sighed out cold air and started rubbing his nose.

"Alright Kise, he's all yours." Kuroko said getting back up.

"Kick butt Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko did an out of character thumbs up before leaving. Kise sighed out blissfully and clapped his hands, putting a serious face on.

"Well, now I'm stuck with two kitties. Do you want food first guys or to go in-"

"Inside." The two felines shivered.

Kise chuckled and nodded, "inside it is. Remember to cheer loud and hard for Kurokocchi!"

* * *

><p>Kagami had seen basketball before. Some of his masters would have the orange ball lying around the house, and sometimes on walks, he would see people playing with it and trying to shoot it into these small baskets. He never thought anything of it, never paid any special attention because it looked boring. It wasn't worth his time. Watching Kuroko play basketball though, it was like a whole different game. It was like he created a whole different game that was interesting and exciting, that had him standing up from his seat trying to roar his loudest for his friend to win.<p>

Kagami didn't know what was happening, what the rules were, which points were whose, and the screams and cheers around him made his cat ears turn distastefully down during the whole match, but his eyes couldn't leave Kuroko. They were drawn to him while no one else noticed him, amazed by him while everyone else cheered for the actually people making the shots. Kagami idolized during those fourty minutes.

The last buzzer went off and Kise started cheering like crazy meaning only one thing, Kuroko's team had one. Kagami started cheering as well, meowing as he jumped up and down and even hugged Kise as they cheered. Aomine wanted to go home.

They waited outside for Kuroko to come in the snow and when Kagami saw him jogging over, he ran up to meet him and pounced in his arms. Kuroko was surprised and caught him, staring down at the tiger's sparkling red eyes.

"That was amazing Kuroko! I never knew you could move like that! So cool! You have to teach me how to play!" Kagami meowed with enthusiasm.

Kuroko blinked them smiled, patted his head lightly. "Alright, when the snow starts to clear we'll start practicing."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kuroko nodded then looked over at Kise.

"Congrats Kurokocchi, did Momo say it was alright to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I owe her a date though."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Momo is gorgeous!"

"If you love her so much, why don't you ask her out?"

"Sadly, she only has eyes for you."

Kagami watched this conversation go back and forth, not really getting what was going on. Finally it stopped when Aomine meowed out.

"LET'S HURRY UP AND GO SOMEWHERE!"

Kuroko and Kise stopped and nodded, the four of them hurrying out of the snow to return home for hot chocolate and funny movies.


	8. Chapter 8

_Man's Best Friend  
><em>_Chapter 8_

* * *

><p>Kagami was lying down at home, bored and cold out mind. The heater was cranked to its highest, the feline covered in a mountain of blankets while only the remote peeked out so he could change the channel. Where was Kuroko? He was late. Kagami stared at the clock and pouted, he was really late.<p>

A show or two later Kagami heard familiar keys in the door, but didn't have the strength to turn and look. Kuroko pushed the door open with a heavy sigh and seemed to drag his feet in, just collapsing on the floor right there.

"Welcome home." Kagami meowed.

"I'm home." Kuroko mumbled kicking the door close.

When Kagami did hear any footsteps walking, he finally had to turn around to wonder if his ears were playing tricks on him. There his master was, lying on the floor right in front of the door.

"Kuroko?" Kagami called.

"Hmm?" Kuroko hummed.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting, I had a long day and I'm exhausted."

Kagami pulled off his covers and walked over to Kuroko. He grabbed his hand and started tugging. Kuroko dragged lightly, but didn't make it farther than the kitchen as Kagami simply wasn't strong or bit enough yet. Instead he went back for his blanket and placed it over Kuroko before going back to watch TV.

Kuroko suddenly grabbed his hand as he walk away though and pulled him back. Kagami let out a meow as he suddenly found himself under the blankets, Kuroko hugging him tightly as he rested his head on top of his, his nose tickling his ears.

"Comfort me Kagami." Kuroko moaned.

Kagami tilted his head up to see Kuroko's face and blinked, "was today that bad?"

"I had to go out with my friend Satsuki, I don't think you've met her yet. Anyways, it was all going fine until the end where she made her feelings most bluntly clear. I swear she's getting bolder and bolder every time we meet."

Kagami blinked, "you went out with a girl?"

"Yeah, and it was exhausting."

Kagami's ears twitched. "She is your girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend."

"How long are we going to lie on the floor?" Kagmi asked next.

Kuroko dropped the arm that was wrapped across Kagami's waist and turned around, facing his back against him.

"Go ahead and leave me, I'm used to despairing on my own."

Kagami suddenly felt guilty for ignoring his friend and scooted closer to Kuroko, clutching the back of his shirt as he laid his head against his back. Kuroko blinked and looked over his shoulder, seeing Kagami's eyes close as he cuddled next to him.

"I wanted to take a nap anyway." He mumbled lightly.

Kuroko turned his head back and stared at the wall, seeing the heights written on the wall. He remembered coming home alone, eating dinner and watching TV, but not really paying attention, falling asleep knowing that nothing was going to be different the next day. Suddenly one day Kagami came in and changed all of that. Kuroko had something to look forward to after school and work, he had someone to eat with, someone to go out with, he had company. Kuroko forgot how lonely it was being alone. Kagami changed everything for him...

"Thank you." Kuroko whispered.

Kagami wiggled his tail and sighed out.

* * *

><p>Kagami slowly opened his eyes and glared at the sunlight sinking in. He didn't really seem to care about the sunlight anymore after seeing Kuroko's sleeping face being illuminated at it. He didn't remember anything, did he go to sleep last night without dinner? It felt like his stomach hadn't eaten in days. To move from this spot though... Kagami moved his tail and felt arms wrapped around him. Kuroko was hugging him as he slept. It was a first with a master.<p>

Kagmi's slept on the floor, in a pet bed, outside even, but never in bed with a master. Which was weird since if they treated him like a pet, didn't some pets sleep in beds with their masters at the feet? Not that Kagami would sleep on the edge of any bed. Whatever. His current master was so different, it had Kagami questioning all humans. Kuroko was his friend. Kagami trusted Kuroko not to abandon him. Kagami trusted Kuroko to take care of him. Kagami... trusted him. A warm feeling fell over him and vibrated throughout his body as the truth of the matter sank in.

Kuroko's eyes opened at that moment of self awareness and saw Kagami. He smiled fondly at him.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Kagami whispered, feeling rather embarrassed right now for watching him sleep.

"You had a very serious face for so early in the morning, what were you thinking about?"

"My past masters."

Kuroko's arm tightened around Kagami a little bit, his hand snaking under the covers to place over his head.

"If there's one thing I'm sorry for, it's not finding you sooner. Just know whatever experiences you had with them, I won't ever abandon or treat you the same."

It was strange, because Kagami already knew that. "I know."

"We're family Kagami."

"Taiga."

Kuroko blinked and leaned up a little bit, Kagami pouted though and started fiddling with his fingers.

"My name, Taiga. I- you can call me it, if you want. I don't care, you gave it to me and it's just weird that you still call me my-"

"Are you sure?"

Kagami made the mistake to look up into Kuroko's eyes and quickly looked away, "yeah." He mumbled.

"Taiga... well in that case feel free to call me Tetsuya, or even Tetsu. Just not Tetsuyacchi, ugh." Kuroko shivered.

Kagami laughed and started nodding his head, "Testuya."

He pulled his blanket closer to him and started rolling around much to Kuroko's amusement.

"I'm going to start sleeping here Testuya, I haven't had a bed this comfortable in years."

Kuroko chuckled, "I offered it to you before you know Taiga."

"I know Tetsuya, you didn't explain how comfortable though."

"Well I'm sorry about that Taiga."

The two of them couldn't stop saying the other's name, wanting to get used to the sound of it. The syllables. The feelings that would emerge when they'd say it.

"Maybe for Christmas we should ask Santa for a bigger futon Testuya." Kagami said.

"I was actually..." Kuroko stopped talking.

If he told Kagami he was going to get a better couch for him to sleep on... Kagami wouldn't sleep here anymore. It's not like Kuroko didn't mind it, it was rather cute. He... he was being silly. Still though... maybe Kuroko would put off on the better couch. No, could he, no, ugh, this was all very confusing for Kuroko. What did he care if Kagami slept in his bed or not? At the end of the day they were family, roommates, living under the same roof.

"Actually what Tetsuya?" Kagami asked.

"I... I forgot what I wanted for Christmas from Santa, though it feels like you were an early birthday present."

Kagami grinned cat-like at him and Kuroko starting rubbing his head.

"I'll start breakfast."

"And I'll continue sleeping here until it's ready." Kagami responded curling up in a ball.

Kuroko chuckled lightly and stood up, heading towards the door. He turned back to the tiger and opened his mouth.

"Taiga."

Kagami looked up from under the covers and hummed. Kuroko stared then shook his head lightly.

"Never mind."

I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

_Man's Best Friend  
><em>_Chapter 9_

* * *

><p>When Kagami woke up, he was alone in bed. His ears picked up on the shower running and he quickly realized that Kuroko was taking a shower, not suddenly vanishing. He yawned, stretching out cat like as he rolled around before finally getting up on his feet. He smacked his lips and scratched his back, feeling thirsty.<p>

Walking out of Kuroro's room and into the living room, there were dozens of things different. Kuroko had decorated the apartment for once since Kagami's moved here for Christmas, actually getting a tree as well with a star and everything (though it was a pitiful tree). This wasn't his first Christmas, if felt special though when Kagami noticed the Christmas lights flashing on the tree. He'd often stay up at night watching them change color instead of watching TV.

With a swish of his tail, Kagami got himself a glass of cold milk and walked back into the living room, drinking it as he stared at the Christmas tree. It was then that he noticed the brand new couch with a bright red bow on it, not a single stain or scratch mark on it, and the dozens of presents wrapped up nice and beautifully under the Christmas tree. He spat out his milk and cursed, his eyes widening.

"TETSUYA!"

Kuroko chuckled wrapping a towel around himself. He quickly got dressed for the day, drying his hair off with his towel before picking up his camera and walking into the living room. Kagami was sitting near the tree in crouch form, his tail wiggling side to side behind him as his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF THESE?!" He asked turning around.

"Seems Santa visited last night, Merry Christmas Taiga." Kuroko said snapping a picture.

"You mean all of these are for me?! And the couch?!"

"Now Santa got that for both of us, told me it was long overdue last night. Everything else though, yeah it's for you." Kuroko smiled softly.

He's never seen the young kitten so happy before. His claws itched to start ripping open his presents, in which Kuroko gave him permission to when he got a good seat on the couch and started recording. There was nothing crazy in there, he received some clothes, a new pair of sneakers, a basketball of his own, a game system from Kise along with about half a dozen games Aomine really loved playing, toys from Riko, coupons for Maji Burger in which Kuroko thought was funny, and a collar.

It wasn't really a collar though, but a chain necklace with a dog tag on it. Kagami stopped at this present and stared at it, seeing his name and their address on it.

"I never got you a collar before because you looked like the kind that hated it. I never wanted to get you one, but it's a law for hybrids to be wearing a collar when they go out on their own." Kuroko said.

"On their own?" Kagami asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, it's boring here being alone and I figure you're old enough and know your way back home to go out and have some fun, make friends or something. You can come and go as you like now Taiga, without me. Just please leave me a note if you leave, just until I can afford a cellphone for you. Santa wasn't that generous this year."

Kagami stared at the necklace again, realizing what it meant. Kuroko was really trusting him, was giving him freedom he already had, but now it felt different. It's like he had his permission to be free.

"Kise picked out a collar for Aomine as well just in case the two of you wanted to hang out, I hope you don't hate it too much. I thought a necklace would be a better way to hide the face that-"

"Thank you Tetsuya."

Kuroko stopped talking and looked at Kagami, his eyes closed as he smiled brightly. Kuroko felt his heart stop for a minute and checked his camera, making sure he just caught that. Kagami laughed to himself and placed the necklace around his neck, staring down at it with a grin.

"And it doesn't look like a collar, thanks for thinking about me."

Kuroko chuckled lightly, "Merry Christmas Taiga."

"Merry Christmas Tetsuya, I have your present too." Kagami said standing up.

He walked through the empty boxes and wrapping paper, digging his hand in the tree and pulling out a newspaper wrapped up tightly with duct tape. Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he reached out for it.

"Thanks, what is it?" He asked.

"Open and find out." Kagami grinned, his tail wagging.

Kuroko started opening up the duct tape, ripping the newspaper away to reveal a solid black fabric wristband with a red stripe running around it. He looked at it and placed it on his wrist, smiling lightly.

"Doesn't it look cool? I was thinking you could wear it at your games for good luck, last game I saw a lot of players that had that and asked Kise if he could loan me some money to buy you one, since yeah, jobless." Kagami said scratching the back of his neck.

"Very cool, it'll be my good luck charm. Thanks Taiga."

The two of them stared at each other before Kagami did the very brave move and stood up. He walked over to Kuroko and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug as he rested his head on his shoulder. Kuroko blinked softly, looking at him as he wrapped his arms around and returned the hug.

"Thank you Tetsuya, for everything." He mumbled in his neck.

Kuroko smiled, "thank you for coming into my life Taiga."

That Christmas had to be one of Kuroko's top best, even though the Christmas party Kise threw was a complete disaster. It still had to be in his top favorites.

* * *

><p>"Aw Kurokocchi, I remember the day when our little pets were all small and cute, babies practically. Now look at them."<p>

Kuroko nodded as he watched Kagami and Aomine play basketball against each other. They looked like professional basketball players, not played like because Kuroko was noticing several fouls, but looked like. Aomine had gotten taller than him, which Kuroko knew would happen, but the past month Kagami seemed to have finally hit his growth spurt and now loomed over Kise, Aomine, and himself. It's like it all happened over night, the deep voice, the super tallness, the appetite.

Luckily Kuroko was able to get a better job at his school as a receptionist or else they'd be living on cup of noodles again. It was kind of sad, really, staring at the older Kagami. He still acted the same, but Kuroko found himself missing the small child like tiger who would drool and wag his tail at the sight of food, who'd laugh as he'd watch TV, and curl up into a tiny ball while they slept. It was unfair, Kuroko sort of felt how mother's did. It all happened so fast, it did happen fast in fact for Kagami. He was a child for months living with him, then a teenager for a month or so and now suddenly an adult.

Kagami would kick him off the futon half the nights now that he was larger and stronger than Kuroko, on test nights Kuroko ordering him to sleep on the couch bed which Kagami complained 'did not have soft enough pillows.'

"I miss my tiny little Daikicchi!" Kise started crying.

Kuroko sighed and nodded, rubbing the top of his friend's head in a soothing matter.

"At least they aren't as tall as Murasakibara, now he's unbelievably huge. I think Akashi has more than he bargained for with him." Kuroko said.

This cheered Kise up a little bit as he started chuckling, "yeah, I know he's having a rough time controlling him. I wish our hybrids all liked each other, then we could go out on fun play dates with the six of us. Too bad Daikicchi and Kagamicchi always end up fighting Muracchi whenever they meet."

Kuroko hummed and nodded, watching as Kagami slammed dunk the ball into the hoop.

"HA! I WIN! FIRST TO THIRTY!" He cheered.

"HELL NO! REMATCH! YOU CHEATED MORE THAN HALF THE GAME!" Aomine yelled walking up to him.

"THE HELL I DID?! YOU CAN ASK TETSUYA!"

"SCREW THAT, RYOTA! DIDN'T KAGAMI CHEAT?!"

"TETSUYA, TELL HIM I DIDN'T!"

Kise and Kuroko looked at each other and sighed, wondering where their cute friends were.

"Who's hungry?" Kuroko asked avoiding a disaster.

The panther and the tiger's ears pointed up as their stomachs started growling.

"I was seafood!" Aomine yelled while at the same time Kagami yelled, "I want hamburgers!"

The two glanced at each other and started growling, their ears lowering as their eyes glared.

"Why can't we ever enjoy a nice, quiet day anymore?" Kise asked.

"Because they're idiots. Looks like this is where we part, don't forget about the English essay due tomorrow Kise. It's our last one of the semester so don't screw it up."

"Yeah, thanks Kurokocchi. I don't know what I'd do without you, see you tomorrow at school. Come on Daikicchi, let's go get your seafood." Kise said strolling up to him.

"Do you prefer Maji's? Or do you want to try someplace new Taiga?" Kuroko asked picking up the basketball rolling around the court.

"Is there any place better than Maji's? I think not." Kagami told him.

Kuroko shook his head lightly and looked over at Kise, who was walking rather closely to Aomine holding his hand while the two discussed about probably seafood. Aomine was practically looming over Kise, his tail swishing back and forth.

"I really like basketball Tetsuya, why don't they have a team for hybrids?" Kagami asked walking over to him.

"You've seen the news channels, right? They're trying to give your people rights now, pretty soon if the act is signed and made official hybrids will be labeled as humans. Soon you'll be able to work, go to school, be free people without the need of a collar." Kuroko said, reaching out to tug on Kagami's necklace.

"Meaning I'd get to help around the house more, right? Maybe when that happens I can start helping you save up and we can move out of that dingy apartment." Kagami smirked.

"I don't know what kind of place would hire a giant like you though." Kuroko teased, dropping the necklace and turning away.

"Obviously I'd join a basketball team and make millions." Kagami stated walking after him.

Kuroko slowed his pace to Kagami's speed as they walked to their favorite burger joint. He started noticing more hybrids in their town, of all kinds of animals, shapes and sizes, being treated as friends, lovers, brothers and sisters. Kuroko rarely saw them being treated as pets anymore...

"Taiga... if the law does get signed... are you going to still want to live with me?"

It was a stupid question, it had him worrying a bit over though. Kagami blinked and looked down at Kuroko.

"That's stupid, of course I will. We're roommates, remember? I'm not staying with you now because you own me or because I'm your pet, you were the one who said we were friends, right?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko smiled lightly, "yeah. But one day you might want to have your own life, travel, explore the world even, meet a girl and find a mate."

"Same could happen to you Tetsuya, did you always imagine us together? Even when you were married with kids and junk?"

"Is it silly to say yes?"

Kagami's eyes widened slightly.

"I never pictured my future, I just always figured I'd be alone. I never stopped to wonder about my future wife or my kids, my dream house. I always focused on the present, after seeing you that one fateful day I started wondering about things like those. I started wondering what the future might have in store for us, how we'd be able to survive, how to make sure I gave you everything you needed or wanted in life. It's funny now that I think about it, I worried and fantasied more about you than my future or my family's future. I guess you meant more to me than a wife and kids I might have someday."

Kagami placed his hand on Kuroko's head and rubbed it, keeping him from looking up due to the fact that Kagami's cheeks were burning a bright red at the moment and he didn't want his friend to see. It was rare that Kuroko would say honest things about him, whenever he did though it always would have Kagami burning up and having him feel... weird.

"Taiga, that hurts." Kuroko said feeling his neck about to break.

"Sorry." Kagami mumbled taking his hand off, he cleared his throat before speaking, "I guess if you say it that way one day we might split apart, but just know I owe you a debt Tetsuya that I won't ever be able to pay and as for as long as I live, I'll always be with you."

Kuroko looked up and blinked, "funny, I was thinking the exact opposite. It's me who really owes you Taiga, if you hadn't came into my life I wouldn't be able to be who I am right now. You saved me from myself, from the loneliness and despair."

"You saved me from a cold cage and future families that would toss me aside as soon as they learned of my attitude."

"You weren't that bad as a kitten."

"You never tried to smother me or make me wear ridiculous clothing or pissed me off."

Kuroko chuckled, "speaking of clothing I was talking to Riko and she said that this should be your last growth spurt for the next couple of years until you reach your prime. I can start buying nice clothes for you now that you won't grow out of anymore."

"I have enough clothes for a while." Kagami pouted.

"Kagami, you have a total of seven outfits for your size right now and two pairs of shoes. Kise has five times that, I have two, and Aomine probably has nine since Kise spoils him way too much. I'm getting you some nice clothes now that they'll last, starting with Nike shoes if your serious about becoming a basketball player."

Kagami was about to start arguing, his ears twitched though, "huh?"

"What?"

"Were... were you just serious?" Kagami asked.

"Chances are that the bill will be signed in our lifetime, so yeah. I can ask couch Satsuki if she can start letting you practice with us so you can learn the ropes of the game, maybe if it gets signed before I graduate you can start going to college with me and join my team. I wonder how education will work though since you're not required to go to school? You always seemed to know how to read and write, maybe I should start tutoring you on everything else so you can just take the exam to get your GED and then head straight for college skipping everything else." Kuroko mumbled as he started thinking about Kagami's future.

Kagami walked beside him speechless, yet again. Kuroko... he cared more for a hybrid pet than any person ever did. He was way too good to have a pet like him, way too kind of a friend to be friends with Kagami. It was small things like these, the constant thinking and worrying over Kagami, that made him think that he could never be able to repay Kuroko.

"Alright, it's settled. Prepare to start learning Kagami, I don't know why I didn't start tutoring you in the first place. You might very well be the first hybrid on a basketball team." Kuroko said.

Kagami chuckled, "I like the sound of that."

The reason was still unknown why Kuroko went so far, to so many lengths for a tiger like him, only because Kuroko never revealed it. It was all very simple and clear why if you knew. It was all because Kuroko loved him. Telling him though, he wouldn't know what to say or how he would react. Kuroko knew he felt the same way, or at least cared about him. They loved each other as friends, and yet Kagami wasn't like Kise who just blurted out his love around. They were men and men didn't really say those kind of words to other men unless they were brothers, father and son, or lovers.

One day though, when the perfect opportunity presented itself, Kuroko would say those words to his friend. For right now though, nothing said I love you more than buying him all he could eat burgers from Maji's.


	10. Chapter 10

_Man's Best Friend  
><em>_Chapter 10_

* * *

><p>Kagami stood in front of a park, watching a bunch of little kids playing basketball. He watched with amused eyes, smiling as they made the shots and started arguing about points. His ears wiggled every now and then underneath his hood, his tail curling tighter around his stomach.<p>

He looked like every other human right now. On some days, when Kagami wanted to be left alone to himself and his thoughts, he would hide his tiger features and explore the world. He'd never forget his tags though in risk of someone discovering him. While he was himself sometimes, he would always attract attention, squeals from girls, eyes from cops that would make Kagami flash his collar, just too much noise.

He liked days like these, where he was a nobody. Kuroko always left him a little spending money on the counter everyday, whatever he could spare for Kagami's adventure. Sometimes he'd take it, sometimes he'd leave it there when he felt like staying in. Today was one of those days where he took it to buy himself some grub, maybe pick up something sweet for Kuroko for when he came home from work.

Stopping by a pastry shop on his way home from his walk, he didn't seem to notice the purple giant with the dog ears standing in front of the cashier alongside his master until he entered the shop and was called out.

"Kagami, what a surprise seeing you here. No Kuroko?" Akashi asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Kagami never liked Akashi, he felt like a predator like himself, but he was always polite because he was Kuroko's friend.

"Working, I decided to walk myself today." Kagami made a little joke.

Akashi didn't laugh though and looked over at his pet, "have you finished ordering yet Murasaki?"

"Just a second Aka-chin, and the macaroons. Two dozens. Okay, now I'm done."

Kagami sweat dropped at the boxes of sweets stacked up on the counter. Akashi paid for them without a blink of the eye while Murasakibara finally noticed the other pet.

"Huh? Kagami? When did you get here?" He asked stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"A few minutes again." Kagami answered.

"Oh, your so short I barely noticed you. Not like Aka-chin short though, I forget he's with me all the time."

Murasakibara's head fell down a little and that's when Kagami noticed the collar around his throat, a chain connecting to the handle which Akashi held in his hands.

"Ow, sorry Aka-chin."

"Just get your things Murasakibara, it was a surprise seeing you Kagami. Please give my regards to Kuroko." Akashi said walking out the door, Murasakibara following after him.

Kagami placed a hand around his throat and gulped. He didn't always have a collar, did he? No, when they were kittens and pups he was free. Since when did the leash appear though? Kagami rarely saw that nowadays and gulped again, thanking his lucky stars that Kuroko was nothing like his friend right there. Why was he even friends with a guy like that in the first place?

"How can I help you sir?"

Kagami blinked and turned his attention to the cashier, who was smiling at him. After getting his small pastries to go, he started to walk home. The walk... seemed different though. Kagami was more sensible to the heat, his sight wavering like he was at a desert or something. It quickly cleared up after Kagami shook his head a few times.

He quickly wrote if off as getting sick and made his way home, planning on resting until Kuroko came back with dinner. When Kuroko came back though, Kagami didn't wake up. At first he though he was sleeping, but when Kuroko touched his forehead he felt a high fever and immediately called Riko for help.

* * *

><p>"You do know I'm not a vet, right? That's my husband, I'm just the owner of a pet shop we run together." Riko said coming inside of his home.<p>

"Then why didn't you bring your husband?" Kuroko asked.

"Because he's already at a house call."

"So you can't help him?"

"Now I didn't say that. I learned a thing or two from him, but judging by hold old Kagami is now, I have a feeling what's wrong with him." Riko said walking over.

"What?" Kuroko asked, a little worry and panic appearing in his voice.

She hummed lightly and placed her hand against Kagami's forehead.

"Slight fever, should blow over the night if you put a wet cloth on his forehead. His pupils are a bit dilated and his fangs seem to be sticking out more, my little Kagami is all grown up now and going into heat." Riko sniffed.

Kuroko's eyes widened, "heat? As in, like a cat?"

"Exactly like a cat. Now that Kagami's an adult he'll experience heat in the summer, for hybrids it never lasts long. Just a week or two, but they get aggressive if they can't find a mate. Usually getting the hybrid fix would solve it, but that's been put to a pause now that the bill is in consideration. Any major life changing surgeries that apply for hybrids have been banned for the time being. The easiest way would be to find him someone to mate with, chances are that other hybrid will get pregnant though and then you'll have baby Kagami's!" Riko giggled.

"Are there any other options?"

"Well you can keep him locked up in here, for right now he's in the beginning of stages. Once he starts acting aggressive though that's a sign to keep him inside. If you can last two weeks living with a real tiger, than you should be good. I recommend feeding his inner hunger so he can forget about his desires and buying tons of catnip, it should distract him. You might want to lock up too, most hybrid attack on humans are because they're in heat. If Kagami's in heat now though that must mean Aomine isn't too far behind, I'll have to pay them a visit later. Well then, if this is all you needed me for Kuroko then I think I'll be on my way." Riko said standing back up.

"Thank you Riko."

"No problem Kuroko, good luck with this one. I don't believe Kagami will hurt you, it wouldn't hurt to carry something to protect yourself against him though. I'll be seeing you."

Riko let herself out and Kuroko went into care mode, wrapping Kagami's blanket tighter around him as he placed a wet towel cloth over his burning forehead. Making himself comfortable on the floor, Kuroko sat there and leaned his head against the couch as he watched Kagami sleep. His Kagami, in heat. He was more cat than he was human right now, hehehe. Hopefully this all would blow over without a problem.

… though the thought of little Kagami's running around is a cute idea.

* * *

><p>Kagami felt heavy. Not only his headlids, but his body as well. He moaned a bit, meowing out as he opened his eyes and stared at the familiar ceiling. He was in the living room, passed out on the couch. He didn't remember how he got here, but there was a shocking surprise as he saw Kuroko resting on the floor with his head on Kagami's stomach.<p>

As he tried to lean up, a wet towel fell off his head and Kagami picked it up. Was, was he sick last night? Is that why he felt so heavy? It would explain why Kuroko was lying here, taking care of him all night it seemed. Kagami smirked lightly, shaking him awake.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya." He called out.

Kuroko moaned and shot his head up, looking around for Kagami. His bed hair was always a sight to behold, this morning being extra spiky with the way he slept last night.

"Taiga, are you alright? You had a fever last night." Kuroko yawned placing his hand against his forehead.

"I feel better now, thanks to your help. You didn't have to sleep here you know." Kagami told him.

"I know you move around in your sleep, I had to or else the towel would have fell off."

Kagami stared before trying to stand up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll make rice porridge for breakfast; I called off of work yesterday so if there's anything you want today just ask."

"Will do." Kagami said leaving.

Kuroko watched him leave and sighed out, wondering what the best course of action would be. Should he tell Kagami he was going into heat? Or let him discover it by himself? He was seeming to act pretty normal right now, maybe all yesterday was a fever. Kuroko didn't know, maybe waiting would be the best choice for now.

Kagami couldn't explain it, but even while taking a cold shower his insides felt hot. Warm. There was something burning inside of him, making him feel light, but he couldn't worry Kuroko anymore. He could live with this, wait for the warmth to fully escape his system. The smell of rice porridge filled the apartment and Kagami and Kuroko enjoyed it eating in front of the television watching TV.

"Maybe I should call off school." Kuroko mumbled.

"Isn't this your final week or something though?"

"Yeah, but Taiga-"

"I'll be fine by myself for an hour or two. I'll stay inside right here, watching TV until you get back. Go, you already missed work because of me. Now we'll be forced to eat cup of noodles at the end of the month." He joked with a grin.

Kuroko tried to return it, he was still worried though.

"I'll try to have someone check up on you, maybe Kise can drop Aomine off to help."

"Like that idiot would actually take care of me."

Kuroko gave Kagami a worried look, who just waved it off.

"I'll be fine Tetsuya, I just got a cold because of all the math you've been forcing into my head."

Finally he got a smile out of that, "well you need to know degrees to play basketball."

"No, I just need to know how to make the ball go in the basket."

"Whatever Taiga, fine I'll go. Don't strain yourself too much though and don't leave the apartment, please."

"Yes Master." Kagami teased.

Kuroko shook his head and went to retrieve his backpack, giving Kagami one last glance before he left their home.


	11. Chapter 11

_Man's Best Friend  
><em>_Chapter 11_

* * *

><p>"Huh? Heat? Oh yeah, I talked to Riko about that the other day. No worries, Daiki went into heat two weeks ago." Kise said waving a hand at him.<p>

Kuroko blinked, "really? How'd you handle it? Is that why I didn't see you around for so long?"

"Yup, I was busy sleeping with him at home so he could get over it."

Kuroko dropped his pencil, "huh?"

"Daiki, I became his mate while he was in heat. It wasn't all that romantic, he just told me he needed me and then suddenly pounced on me, forcing me to the ground as he kissed me and marked me up. I was a little shocked at first, but I love Daiki so I went with it. Afterward Daiki said he loved me and wanted me to be his mate, which at first I had no idea what that was but after he explained it was human's way of dating I agreed. I couldn't walk for days after that Kurokocchi, let me tell you." Kise started explaining.

Kuroko was still a little bit in shocked, "you slept... with your hybrid?"

"Now don't say it like that Kurokocchi, you and I both know they're exactly like us except for the ears. It's no big news that hybrids and humans are hooking up together and well, I'm in love with Daikicchi. Ever since I saw him I knew I loved him, I just didn't realize how deeply until he turned into a full grown man. Now... he's like what I always wanted Kurokocchi. I love him." Kise smiled kindly.

It was news, and a shock, but not because Kise fell in love with Daiki. It was just... Kuroko was like Kise in this whole experience, though Kise always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Now that he and his hybrid had hooked up... was that going to be Kuroko and Kagami soon? No, Kuroko surely loved Kagami, but like that? It was... it was confusing. To be honest, Kuroko didn't know what he felt for Kagami now after hearing that story.

"I wish you luck with Kagamicchi, he's just starting heat right? Daikicchi had dizzy spells in the beginning, then he started getting all possessive over me whenever I went out before it all went down. If you aren't trying to claim that mate Kurokocchi then be very careful. Hybrid, human or not, deep down he's a tiger and tigers kill."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kuroko said then turned his attention someplace else.

There was something wrong with him, he ignored it all though as the teacher came in and started his lecture.

* * *

><p>"I don't think you should be going to the game Taiga." Kuroko tried to reason.<p>

"Why not? I'm better now, and I've never missed one of your games before."

"You're not better, you're just making yourself believe you feel better."

"How would you know that? You don't know what's wrong with me."

Oh yes he did. Kuroko made a face and shook his head.

"Please Tetsuya, I want to go. And if you don't allow me, then we both know I'll just sneak off there." Kagami pouted, his ears turning down.

Kuroko sighed out loudly, "fine, but you aren't leaving Kise's side at all. For the whole night. If I learn you did you can't go to another game or even out until you're 100% better."

"I knew you'd cave, just let me get my sweater then we can leave." Kagami smirked walking into the room.

This was a horrible idea. A horrible, bad, completely filled with people that might get injured by one tiger hybrid idea. Kagami seemed normal though, and Kise has dealt with Aomine in heat so he should have a handle on things. It was only for one game, a hour or so. Kagami could last that long.

When they finally got there, the people started getting to Kagami. His ears were extra sensitive, his eyes and nose as well as he sniffed possible scents for him. It was all so annoying, he quickly collapsed in his seat and wished for the game to be over already. He was annoyed and he didn't know why, sick probably but didn't want to tell Kuroko and prove he was right. He could make it through the game though, if he slouched in his seat, covered his nose with his hand, and stayed like that for the whole time.

"Ryota, could you get me something to drink?" Aomine asked.

"Of course Daikicchi, let's go-"

"Just you, and what did I say about calling me that ridiculous name now that we're mates?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting Daikcc- I mean Daiki. Um, I'm supposed to be watching-"

"I'll watch Kagami in case he faints, hurry up and go. Bring me some popcorn as well."

"Okay, if you say so. Don't tell Kurokocchi I left his sight though." Kise whispered harshly before heading off.

Aomine watched him leave, waiting until he was out of sight before he turned to his pathetic excuse as a friend.

"How is it that I'm younger and yet started my heat before you?" Aomine asked.

Kagami just hummed, not really having the words to speak.

"Heat, heat you dumb ass. It's why your feeling like shit right now, because your body is desiring for you to go mate with someone." Aomine explained.

So that's why he was feeling so shitty. "Fuck." Kagami growled.

"Dude it's practically sweating off of you, why did you let it go on so far? You have a mate, don't you? That blue haired Kurokocchi? Why haven't you screwed his brains out yet?"

"Shut up! Tetsuya and I are friends, roommates, I'd never to that to him." Kagami growled.

"Ryota and I were friends until I fucked his brains out, now we're mates. Listen, it's only going to get worse if you don't do something about it and I have a really strong feeling that the only person you want to do it with is playing on that court right now."

"How would you know?" Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Simple, you haven't tried to make a jump at anyone else here in the crowds, even the hybrids who are in pain like yourself. Kise was so dumb and blind he didn't even realize what I was going through until I pounced on our next door neighbor, the idiot. He had to drag me off of her and here you are, controlling yourself. I wonder how long that will last."

"Shut up, you're not helping." Kagami moaned covering up his face.

"Just think about him, it helps. Think about him lying under you, submitting to you, giving himself to you and-"

Kagami started growling lowly causing Aomine to laugh. It was at this moment that Kise came back with the refreshments, giving Kagami a peculiar look.

"What's wrong with Kagamichii?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, he's just fine." Aomine smirked before give Kise a kiss right on the lips.

Kise giggled lightly and Kagami nearly hurled. He turned his attention to the basketball game, the whole reason he came here, and spotted Kuroko. His eyes seemed to sharpen and hone in on him, watching him as a predator. The way he moved, the way he breathed, how he was reacting, guessing where he'd go next. Aomine's words had actually gotten to Kagami as he started imagining Kuroko in some awkward position, licking his lips lightly as his eyes seemed to darken. Aomine saw this and chuckled to himself, knowing that little blue kid didn't stand a prayer tonight.

It was a close game, Kuroko's team was able to make it to the semi-finals though. A roar of applause and cheers sounded off, Kagami heard nothing though as his eyes focused on Kuroko. This was definitely going to be a problem later. His team all started running towards him, hugging him, rubbing his head, his arm, pushing him around in a playful matter. Satsuki screamed and hugged Kuroko tightly against her chest, Kuroko so happy he won that he hugged her right back and even started spinning her around.

Kagami let out a fierce some roar and clenched his armrest, breaking the thing in half. Kise eeped while Aomine stood up.

"Time for us to go." He said manhandling Kagami.

"This isn't good, this isn't good." Kise mumbled over and over again following him.

They waited outside of the court as usually for Kuroko, this time in front of a water fountain as Kagami dunked his head under the water. Kuroko spotted them and started walking over, Kise wanting to leap for a hug, but Aomine growling as he held him back.

"Stop being so jealous Daiki, it's only Kurokocchi." Kise pouted.

"I'm doing this for your protection." Aomine said, growling lightly as he saw Kagami shift a little bit.

"Whatever, congrats Kurokocchi! If you win the next game you'll be in the finals and then if you win that you'll be champions!" Kise cheered, "maybe I should join the team now and help you out so you won't fail."

"How was Taiga, Kise? Is he alright?" Kuroko asked, ignoring Kise's cheers.

"Ow Kurokocchi, you really know how to hurt a guy. He's fine, acted perfectly fine the whole game."

"Too bad we have to leave now, he's in your hands. Let's go Ryota." Aomine interrupted grabbing a hold of his shoulder.

"Wait? What? What about our after dinner victory meal? I'm hungry!" Kise whined.

"We can get something, we don't want to be around those two right now though." Aomine muttered trying to protect his mate.

Kuroko thought of them as a strange couple, but they fit each other. He looked over at Kagami, his face dripping wet, and walked over pulling out a spare towel for him.

"You alright?"

"Thanks." Kagami said grabbing it to wipe his face off, "and yeah. I just need to go home right now and fall asleep, that's all."

Kuroko nodded and started walking off, Kagami leaving a small distance between them as he followed. Once they hit the crowds though, he had no choice but to walk directly behind him, brushing against his back every once in a while until the crowds disappeared.

"That was a tough match, I still can't believe we one." Kuroko made small talk.

"Hmm, yeah. You're team all looked surprised as well, especially Satsuki. So you finally decided to return her feelings, eh?" Kagami nearly growled saying all of that.

"No, it's still one-sided, hugging her was a spur of the moment thing."

It didn't make Kagami feel any better hearing that. He sulked the whole way back to their apartment and immediately laid on the couch when they arrived, keeping the lights off as he curled into his blanket.

"You aren't hung-"

"No, good night."

Kuroko wondered if the heat was making him feel so antsy and decided to leave him alone for the rest of the night. He went to his own room and took another shower, dressing in his pajamas as he laid in bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

><p>Kagami laid in the couch all morning, blanket covering his entire body as he snoozed away. Kuroko tried talking to him several times, he never responded though, and when he tried to touch him, he was greeted with a growl. He was hurting and Kuroko couldn't even do anything. Before heading to work, he made a large meal for Kagami remembering something about feeding the hunger before leaving. He didn't want to leave, there was nothing to do there though.<p>

He was barely able to concentrate at all during work and at class Kise would not stop bugging him about specifics that didn't even happen last night.

"Really? Daiki was pretty sure that he was going to claim you last night with the way he was acting at the game." Kise wondered.

"The way- how was he acting?"

"Strange, jumpy, to himself in heat. Diaki was jumping anybody within a foot radius that could move when he was in heat, said that Kagamicchi was doing all he could to control his desires. Apparently Daiki has the notion that Kagamichii really wants to mate you, but can't because he value's you as a friend too much. What do you think about that though Kurokocchi, do you like Kagamichii like that?"

Kuroko opened his mouth, he couldn't really say anything though. He didn't know that last night, didn't notice on how distant he was walking, how distant he was right now. It all suddenly made a lot of sense, that the reason he was distant was because he was trying to stay away from him. Because Kuroko was the one he wanted.

"Kagamicchi was all scary last night too, roaring like when when he saw you and Satsuki hug. Daiki had to push him out of the stadium before he started something, I think he really loves you Kurokocchi. If you don't feel the same way though, come stay over our house until this all blows over. Daiki and I wouldn't mind and I'm sure you can just leave some food for Kagami for the next week until heat season is over."

"Thanks Kise, I'll consider it."

"Anything for you Kurokocchi, I need to protect you no matter what since I also love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Aw, so mean."

Kuroko barely paid attention in lecture, which was no point since school was ending in two more days. Whatever he was saying now, it wouldn't affect him or his grades. Why was he even in this class right now then? Why wasn't he home? Doing... doing...

Doing what exact


	12. Chapter 12

_Man's Best Friend  
><em>_Chapter 12_

* * *

><p>Kagami hated the world. He hated it so much. He couldn't remember a time when he was in such pain and to think that he had to deal with this once every year. Ugh, just the thought of it made him feel sick. Kuroko's scent was all over their apartment, on every corner and every wall which was making Kagami go crazy. He couldn't return, he couldn't control himself that much. He'd tell him, Kuroko must have realized it by now. He needs to tell him to not come home for a few more days, just until this heat process was over.<p>

The familiar sounds of keys jiggling in the lock make Kagami growl, he needed to do it now.

"I'm home." Kuroko called.

"Leave!" Kagami roared under the blankets.

He heard no motion of Kuroko leaving and actually hear the door shut, items being tossed down and footsteps too.

"Feeling better or worse?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami refused to answer.

"At least you ate, are you still hungry? I'll make something up for us real quick-"

"Kuroko if you value your virtue, you need to leave this apartment building right now." Kagami stated.

Kuroko froze and Kagami leaned up, to make his threat completely serious and deadly.

"I'm in heat right now and it'll be in your best interest to stay away for a few days. It's already hard enough to control and having you around here is making me insane."

Kuroko stared at him with his usually emotionless look, "you know I was thinking long and hard about that today."

Kagami's eyes furrowed, "about me being in heat?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that, about Kise and Aomine and how they got over it, about how you reacted last night after Kise told me everything. I thought about us though really." Kuroko said walking over.

Kagami started shrinking back, his urges running haywire. He started growling loudly.

"It's alright Taiga, I don't mind." Kuroko said.

"No, you have no idea what you're saying Tetsuya. Leave, now!"

"I do. I told you I thought long and hard, and do you know what the conclusion I came up with?"

Kuroko didn't get to say his answer since it had finally been the last straw for Kagami. His urges got the best of his as he leaped on top of Kuroko, pinning him down as he started licking up and down his throat. Kuroko gasped from the sudden weight, tingles running down his spine as his toes started curling.

"T-ta-taiga!" He gasped lightly.

Kagami had to get a hold of himself. His claws dug into Kuroko's shoulder as he pushed himself away, causing him to flinch.

"Get away." He tried to control himself.

Though he was flinching and in pain, Kuroko reached out to touch Kagami's cheek. It was a simple motion, he cuffed it and started stroking his cheek, trying to soothe him back into his Kagami as he stared into his eyes. Slowly, the darkness fell away and was replaced with Kagami's warm red ones.

"I love you Taiga. That's what I came to the conclusion today. I've always loved you since the day I adopted you, but just moments before going to Kise's house I realized that I was also in love with you as well."

"Tetsuya." Kagami whispered lightly.

"I don't mind you using me, I give myself to you Taiga." Kuroko said submitting.

There was a beast running wild inside of him right now, somehow Kagami was able to keep it at bay as he leaned down and kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

His lips were forced onto his, prying them open as Kagami tasted something better than burgers, than food, something he's been craving since the whole beginning of this heat. He tasted Kuroko, and couldn't get enough as he hovered over him, pressing their lips even more harder together as Kuroko tried to gasp for air.

Fangs dragged their way down his throat, Kuroko gasping and moaning as he clung to Kagami, keeping his closer. Hips buckled and Kagami grabbed a hold of Kuroko, slowly grinding their fleshes together. Kuroko saw stars and moaned out loud, never experiencing such a feeling like this. He never had time for girlfriends, boyfriends it seems now, was never really interested until Kagami came. He was missing out on a lot though it seemed.

"Testuya." Kagami groaned in pain it seemed, wishing the friction of their pants to go away.

He grinded against him again, his erection growing bigger and tighter in his pants as Kuroko moaned out, biting his bottom lip as Kagami sank his fangs into his jugular. A spike of pleasure ran though him making his eyes close tightly. He wanted to be closer, closer, feel more, more, be connected without their clothes on, be one with Kagami. He didn't know what he was doing as Kagami kept everything on, making him feel wonders while still wearing all of their garments.

"Taiga, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Kuroko moaned, feeling his pressure build up.

He tried spreading his legs out wider, it was hard to stretch in jeans though, and wrapped them around Kagami's waist, who in return started grinding harder, deeper, Kuroko feeling his full erection against his own.

"Do it, I allow you too." Kagami growled huskily.

Kuroko moaned out loud, crying out as he found his release. After a few more strides Kagami grunted as well, breathing heavily into Kuroko's neck as he tried to regain himself.

"Taiga." Kuroko whimpered, spreading his fingers throughout his hair.

"Just... just give me a moment." Kagami breathed out.

Kuroko nodded as he tried to catch himself back from that high, breathing in and out heavily though his lips. Kagami leaned off him and laid beside, pulling him into his chest as he place gentle kisses on his lips.

"Taiga?" Kuroko asked, a little confused.

"This is enough for now." Kagami said, kissing him again.

"But-"

"I need time to think too Tetsuya, just lay here with me... please."

Kuroko saw the pleading look in his eyes and nodded, pressing his head down so they could kiss again. Kagami's tail lazily wrapped around Kuroko's figure, their kisses turning more light than heated before they fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

><p>Kuroko couldn't breathe. There was a heavy weight on top of his chest and his eyes shot wide open, trying to grasp some air into his lungs. As it turns out, Kagami was lying over on top of him, completely smothering him with his body weight, his head in the crook of his neck, his ears twitching and hitting him in the eye, his tail wrapped securely around Kuroko's leg. He was trapped by Kagami.<p>

Kuroko took a deep breath before wiggling, since he could even lift his arms up. Kagami mumbled, but other wise did nothing so Kuroko turned his head upward and bit his ear. That had him wake up in an instant. Kagami rolled off and yelled, clutching his ear as he complained that it hurt.

"Morning." Kuroko said noticing how they were in his room right now, both of them wearing different clothes.

"You just bit me in the ear!" Kagami yelled, holding his hear down.

"You were killing me."

"You could have yelled at me to wake up!"

"Biting you seemed more officiant."

Kagami growled lowly and glared at him, Kuroko was stretching out his arms though and rolling around his neck since it felt so stiff and completely ignored him. Memories of last night danced around his head and he hummed, taking a glance at Kagami.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Kagami forgot his glare and licked him lips, shrugging, "somewhat."

"So what do you want do?" Kuroko asked.

What did he want to do next? Did he want to eat? Release his inner urges again? Take a shower? Bath? Go out? The answers to that question were endless. Kagami hummed as he thought about it, slowly making his way back to Kuroko. Leaned down on all fours, he pressed their lips lightly together. Kuroko closed his eyes and kissed him back, opening his mouth when he started nibbling on his bottom lip and quickly kissed him.

"Last night, did you mean what you said?" Kagami asked, licking Kuroko's nose.

"About what? There were a lot of things said last night." Kuroko mumbled.

"About you loving me?"

The gentle affection was stopped and Kuroko nodded his head, "yeah. I always wanted to tell you, you looked like the type he wouldn't like hearing those words coming from a male."

Kagami frowned, "I wouldn't have minded them coming from you Tetsuya, I love you."

It was pretty amusing how fast Kuroko's face turned red. He tried to look away and cover his face, Kagami leaned over him in amazement though. He grabbed his hands and pushed him down, holding them down near his head as he stared at his bright red faced Master.

His tail twitched, along with something else as he stared.

"Stop it." Kuroko whispered.

"Tetsuya... will you be my mate?" Kagami asked quietly, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Kuroko felt his heart racing as he bit his bottom lip, nodding his head.

"Of course Taiga."

Kagami wasted no time after that fully claiming Kuroko. It was gentle at first, a gentleness that Kuroko had no idea that Kagami held in him. He simply cuffed his cheek, stroking it up and down as his lips would move and pressed against his own. They kissed the morning away before Kagami sneaked a hand under Kuroko's shirt, feeling up his chest and gently squeezing a nipple. Kuroko flinched and gasped, the two of them parting as Kagami quickly rid him of his shirt. He had flawless pale skin, making Kagami growl lightly as he leaned down and starting marking what was his.

Kuroko gasped, his hands getting lost in Kagami's hands as he would grip it tightly when a feeling became too much. Kagami's shirt was quickly disposed of after that, along with his pants. Kuroko blushed staring at Kagami's nearly naked bottom, taking in every dip, every curve, his fingers reaching out to brush against his soft skin, curling around his back and moving down to tug gently on his tail.

Kagami shivered at that, and continued to do so as Kuroko ran his fingers down his tail.

"I always wanted to touch this." He whispered, petting the tip.

"Tetsuya- Tetsu- I can't hold back much longer. Please tell me you are sure." Kagami moaned, his ears flicking like crazy.

"I am, I'm yours Taiga."

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold back now." Kagami meowed grabbing a hold on Kuroko's pants.

He pulled them off along with his boxers, flipping him over and pinning him down as Kagami prepared himself. Kuroko laid with his face against his pillow, feelings Kagami's nose brush against his neck, his tongue licking up and down as he took strong whiffs of him. A growl escaped his lips, vibrating Kuroko's neck and making chills appear. A hand slipped down his boxers, tearing them off leaving him naked and ready for Kagami.

Kagami stared down at his mate, his pupils dilating as he licked his lips. Without warning he slammed himself into Kuroko, making him flinch and curl up, his screams muffled by the pillow. It hurt, and felt hot, like something didn't belong. A shiver echoed through his legs as Kagami started to purr, releasing all his pent up frustrations from the past few days.

A feeling Kuroko's never experienced before started emerging as he tried to look past the pain. Kagami couldn't help himself. He knew he was hurting, he knew he was hurting the last person he wanted to hurt, but he couldn't control himself. That inner tiger was released and Kagami couldn't have stopped even if he wanted. He needed to get this over with, he needed to get all these desires out of his system so he wouldn't hurt Kuroko again.

Kagami groaned as he started thrusting himself faster, wanting more of him. More, more, not enough, he wasn't nearly close enough to Kuroko. He wanted to be even more closer, more of one. He wanted to scar Kuroko his color, engrave himself in every inch of him, rub his scent so much that Kuroko never smelt like himself again.

This right here was all for Kagami's pleasure, Kuroko understood that and tried his best to satisfy him. During the first release, Kagami leaned down and bit Kuroko's neck hard as he released his seed inside him. Kuroko moaned out and Kagami licked up the blood, admiring the mark on him.

It took a while before he tired himself off. Kuroko could barely feel his legs while Kagami pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside him. He looked exhausted, but exactly like his childhood self. Kuroko reached out and touched his cheek.

"All better?"

Kagami frowned, "I should be asking you that. I used you as a fuck toy a few seconds ago."

"It wasn't that enjoyable, at least you seem to be better." Kuroko said, placing his hand against his forehead.

There wasn't a fever, and Kagami did look much better than he did before when he was trying to hold himself back. Kagami frowned and sighed, leaning back up.

"I'm going to make it up to you." He said kissing Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko watched as he headed towards the bathroom, hearing the water start to go off.

"I'm starting you a bath, I'll help you clean up." Kagami said walking back for him.

He leaned down and picked the smaller man up, carrying him over to the tub and placing him inside it. Kuroko chuckled when Kagami flinched as his hands touched the water, his face scrunching together as he quickly pulled his hand back out and dried it off.

"Thank you Taiga." He said with an amused expression, "I can take it from here though. Why don't you get started on breakfast or something?"

"Are you sure?"

"You hate water, don't you? Go, I'm getting hungry. I trust you not to burn down the house."

Still thinking about him, throughout everything that's just happened. Kagami frowned as he got up, walking outside of the bathroom but leaving the door open.

"Yell if you need me." He called after him.

"Okay!"

Kagami walked inside of the kitchen, nearly tripping on Kuroko's bag. He picked it up and dusted it off, placing it on the counter top before staring at it. Unzipping the pockets open, he found what he was looking for and made a quick call before starting breakfast.

Kuroko washed himself off slowing, testing himself on how much it would hurt to move around. There was pain in his lower region, it wasn't completely unbearable though. The water started turning a slight red and Kuroko pulled the chain out, watching the water drain away. He turned the shower head on and used the wall to hold himself up. There, that wasn't so bad. And the water really was helping him.

He must of spent twenty minutes in there before turning the shower off, exiting the tub. Wrapping an towel around his waist, he walked out and located his boxers. The smell of something burning led Kuroko into the kitchen, finding Kagami cursing as he scrapped the burned omelet onto a plate.

"I knew it was too much to ask of you." Kuroko sighed shaking his head.

Kagami flinched and turned around, "what are you- Are you sure you're alright to be walking?!" Kagami asked forgetting about the burnt food and rushing over.

"I'm fine, hungry but fine. I guess this looks like a job for Super Kuroko." Kuroko said monotone lifting his arm.

"I have this Tetsuya, I just forgot to turn the fire off as I got the door."

"Door?" Kuroko asked, "who was there?"

"Kise, he came to drop something off for me." Kagami blushed lightly, turning away to start over again on the omelets.

Kuroko blinked and noticed a black plastic bag on the counter. He reached over for it, as soon as Kagami heard it ruffle though he reached his hand out and slammed it over the bag, pulling it to his chest.

"Uh, don't worry about it." He said placing whatever it was in the refrigerator.

Kuroko chuckled lightly and walked over to the couch, hissing lightly as he sat down and turned on the television. Kagami joined him with breakfast a few minutes later and the two ate in silence, simply enjoying each others company.

"Testuya?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing changes between us... right?"

Kuroko swallowed his meal, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, we're still best friends, roommates, and things like that... right?"

"Of course Taiga, only now we can add lovers to that list, or boyfriends, mates, whatever you prefer to label us as. I don't mind whatever it is as long as others know your mine."

Kagami smiled lightly and stood up, grabbing their plates and placing it in the sink.

"I wasn't finished with that." Kuroko started.

"Doesn't matter, um, well, I thought we'd give this morning another go." Kagami said opening the fridge up.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "are you still feeling-"

"No, and that's the reason why. Because I feel more in control with myself and I want you, want you to feel good as well. So um, I called Kise about this kind of thing on your phone and he came over with this stuff and lectured me, and well, it's supposed to make it hurt less." Kagami said holding up the back.

Kuroko reached for it and opened it up, pulling out condoms and lube. "Do you know how to use this stuff?"

"Kise explained it, giving me horrible, eye burning, ugh details." Kagami shivered.

"Okay then, come here." Kuroko said reaching out.

Kagami walked over and fell into his arms, pressing their lips together. It was a cute kiss, a purr echoing Kagami's throat as Kuroko stroked his ears.

"I didn't know you could purr." Kuroko smiled lightly pulling away.

"Don't get used to it." Kagami glared before pressing their lips back together.

It wasn't a very comfortable position to be sitting in, and with what Kagami was about to do to Kuroko, they were going to stain their couch so he gently picked him up and placed him on the ground below him. Lightly nipping his bottom lips, their teeth colliding as their tongues danced, Kagami pulled away to kiss down Kuroko's neck, leaving new marks that told the world that he had someone who he belonged too.

"Kise told me I need to prepare you first." Kagami mumbled, licking down his chest.

Kuroko shivered and hummed, nodding his head.

"So it might feel weird, but just relax." Kagami said.

He started licking three of his fingers, getting it splattered with enough spit to be easy slip in. Kuroko watched with hazy eyes, his breath panting as Kagami dug down his pants and slowly slipped a finger inside him.

It felt weird, but not like it did before when he was blindly shoved into. Kagami took his sweet time preparing Kuroko, kissing at his neck and nipping his ears and he slowly pumped one finger in, then another, and finally the third when he felt wide enough. All the while Kuroko moaned and groaned, his face turning completely red as his body started craving for something more.

"Ta-ta-Taiga, pl-please." He whimpered.

Kagami's ears twitched as he pulled out his fingers, giving them all a lick. He reached for the lube and placed some on his hands, slobbering it on his member before positioning himself over Kuroko.

"Tell me if it hurts." Kagami told him.

"Hurry, please." Kuroko cried.

Kagami smirked lightly and entered, slowly pushing himself in and feeling Kuroko's walls tightened against him. Kuroko cried out in complete bliss and asked for more, more of Kagami, more of him inside. Kagami was happy to reply, kissing his mate as he slowly started rocking their hips together.

Kuroko got into the movement, wrapping his legs around his waist as he met Kagami's thrusts, encouraging to go faster, screw harder, give him more. Kagami met all of his demands, kissing him endlessly as their pace quickened. It was like Kuroko was overflowing, he's never felt such an experience before. His love life was a joke, a huge one. It's not like he wasn't interest in love, it's just that he never had time for it.

Kagami came though and made his own time, slowly but surely bending Kuroko to his ever whim. Now it was Kagami taking orders from Kuroko, lightly placing butterfly kisses on his neck before he bite down and marked him again. Kuroko gasped and gripped onto his shoulders.

"Taiga- I- I," he moaned out.

"Go ahead Tetsuya, come for me."

Kuroko curled up and cried out, his cum splattering between the two of them. A few thrust more and Kagami joined him, collapsing on the floor beside him. The two of them were panting heavily, Kagami leaned over and gave Kuroko's cheek a long lick.

"We're going to have to clean you up again." Kagami chuckled.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it by myself this time, you might have to join me." Kuroko responded.

Kagami smirked and chuckled, tracing Kuroko's lips with his index fingers before he captured them.

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked and smiled, "the same Taiga."


End file.
